


Fate marked us with X's on our backs

by Poetry_and_petals



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hot Chocolate, In Sweden, M/M, Rimming, Same jacket, Skiing, Smut, Songwriter Harry, Vacation AU, Winter, Winter fic, enjoy, that's it I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry_and_petals/pseuds/Poetry_and_petals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was waiting in line for the ‘anchor lift’ as the employees here called it when he saw it. His jacket. His jacket on another person. A light bulb in Harry's brain turned red. No way in hell did that person have the same jacket as him. No fucking way. </p><p>*******</p><p>Or, the cute, fluffy, wintery fic where Louis and Harry meet because of the same jacket. And everything else is basically just love and hot chocolate. But that’s kind of the same thing, now isn’t it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When it all began

**Disclaimer:**

**This is FICTION meaning NOT REAL.**

**Also this is not sponsored by the ski resort (because that'd just be ridiculous.)**

**DO NOT TRANSLATE.**

**That's it :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 

The snow-covered trees were passing by the window with 120 km/h. Harry's head was pressed against the cold window, cooling down his forehead. Niall, Liam and he, had planned this trip for well over three months, and now they where finally on their way. Liam was driving, because he got the short straw. Yes, they drew straws. They'd flown from Heathrow airport to Malmö early in morning. They rented a car and began their ten hour drive to Kläppen in Sweden. They'd rented a little cottage house right by the slopes, and from the looks of it on the website, it was an adorable house.

 

“When are we there, Li?” Niall exclaimed from the backseat. He was munching on a bag of Cheetos.

“Thirty minutes, Nialler.”

“Yes!”

*******

The house was, in fact, adorable. Maybe the word adorable was an odd adjective for a house, but that's was what it was. It had a living room with a tiny fireplace and a couch, larger than what they'd actually need. The kitchen wasn't the biggest but there was definitely enough space in the cupboards for food for two weeks to be stored in them. Then there was a closet for ski boots and what not in the hallway. There were two bathrooms, both with a shower in each of them. Another door in the hallway lead to a fair sized sauna. Then there were the bedrooms. 3 of them. The bedrooms were pretty similar, all of them with a closet, a king size bed and a bedside table with a lamp on it. They weren't too fancy, but again, they'd only be sleeping there. All three rooms had a window each. The only difference was  the curtains. One white with black horse silhouettes, one black with white circles, and a black and white striped one.

 

Harry called dibs on the ‘horse room’, Liam decided on the ‘striped room’ which left Niall with the ‘circle room’. Yup, those were now the room names.

Harry grabbed his suitcase from the car, and dragged it into his room, where he threw it onto the bed. He grabbed the half -broken zipper, and opened it.

The first thing he saw was his jacket. He'd just bought it a week prior to the trip. It was navy blue with a bright neon pink **X** across the whole of the back. He'd seen it in the store and had immediately thought that no one would have the same jacket as he had. It would make it easier to spot him when skiing, he'd thought.  

 

When they'd all packed out, they made a quick dinner which consisted of spaghetti and green pesto.

“So, what time do we wake up tomorrow?” Harry asked as they were eating.

“I don't know, man. Maybe 8-ish? The lifts start working at 9, and it takes us what, 20 minutes to get ready, 20 minutes to eat breakfast, and 20 minutes to get out ski thingies on?” Liam asked.

“Yeah.” Niall and Harry said simultaneously.

“Okay, eight it is!”

 

Later that night, when they'd watched Love Actually and eaten a pack of Oreos each, they all called it a night and went to bed. Lying in bed with the duvet tucked to his chin, Harry couldn't wait for the next day.

*******

As promised, all three boys’ alarm clocks went of at 8:00 spot on. Harry didn't really bother doing his hair, seeing it'd end up being covered by a helmet anyways. He put on his skiing underwear, socks and a shirt before joining the two other guys in the kitchen.

 

Their breakfast was pretty simple; scrambled eggs and toast. After cleaning up the pan and putting the dishes in the dishwasher, they put on their skiing gear. Harry loved his jacket. It even matched his skis. Niall’s jacket was a simple white one, and Liam’s was a bright red one. The skis had arrived in the garage the day before. The boots, too. It was a miracle that everything fit. Everyone let out a sigh of relief when realizing that an extra trip to the reception wasn't needed.

 

*******

The nature in Sweden was beautiful. The trees were white and the sun was shining. Perfect skiing weather. All three boys had been skiing before, so there was no need for a trainer or anything of that sort. They started off on some of the green and blue pistes, getting the technique refreshed and getting used to the — tighter than remembered — boots.

Harry was waiting in line for the ‘anchor lift’ as the employees here called it when he saw it. His jacket. His jacket on another person. A light bulb in Harry's brain turned red. No way in hell did that person have the same jacket as him. No fucking way.

 

Harry met Niall and Liam for lunch at home.

“Guess what I saw today by the lift!” He exclaimed as the first thing when he entered the living room where Niall and Liam were lounging.

“What?” They both asked.

Harry groaned in frustration, “Someone with the same jacket as me!”

“No way!” Niall laughed.

“Stop laughing, I'm serious!”

“Haz, it's not that big of a deal.” Liam said.

“It is! I don't know why, it just annoys me!”

“Is little Harry jealous that someone wears the jacket better than he does?” Niall teased.

“Shut up, Horan!”

“Was he or she or whoever with the jacket. Was the person with someone?” Liam asked.

“I don't think so?”

“Then find out.”

“No, I'm not going to stalk the person just because he had the same jacket as I do.”

Then Niall said,” I dare you to find out if the person is here alone. If you complete the dare I'll give you a free dinner when we get back to London.”

After thinking the pros and cons though a couple of times, he looked at Niall and narrowed his eyes.

“Deal, Nialler.”

*******

They were waiting for yet another lift the next day, when Liam nudged Harry in the shoulder.

“What?” Harry asked.

Liam nodded his head backwards and when Harry turned around, he saw what turned out to be a him. The boy with the jacket. Harry couldn't see the boys face properly because he had colored goggles covering his eyes and fabric covering everything but his nose.

“Go talk to him.” Niall whispered.

“No way. Not today.”

 

Later in the evening, they were sitting in front of the fireplace playing UNO.

“Am I the only one who finds it highly amusing?” Niall asked.

“What? That Harry has lost every single game we've played so far?” Liam asked which lead to Harry pushing him playfully.

“No, that the boy with the jacket pisses Harry off like crazy?”

Harry let out a groan of frustration whilst Liam let out a laugh.

“No, I quite enjoy it too.” Liam said.

“Guys, I swear he's haunting me. I saw him a total of 5 times today.”

At that, Niall just laughed.

 

*******

10 days left of skiing. 10 days until they had to head back to rainy cold Britain. Harry ought to make the most out of those ten days. He went down one of the black pistes that day and survived all the icy ones without falling a single time. He didn't see the jacket-boy that day, and somehow Harry was…bothered by it? It wasn't as if he'd like it if he'd seen him, but it was just weird not having seen him.

 

Niall fell once and Liam accidentally drove into one of the trees when taking an off piste. Niall and Harry laughed for 5 minutes straight and that's how Liam’s new nickname, ‘Tree hugger’ was born.

 

The pistes were even prettier in the evening when the lights were on and lit up the snow, making it sparkle like crystals. In the evening, the amount of people on each piste was between ten and twenty which made the lines by the lifts pretty much nonexistent.

 

It was 7 pm when they arrived home and started dinner. Fajitas was on the menu that night. Liam claimed that he made them the best, so he was in the kitchen, “creating the magic,” as he'd said.

“Haz, can you go out and find a new six-pack of beer, please? The blue ones.”

“Sure, two sec.” Harry said and put on his black vans.

 

It was freezing when Harry stepped outside. He went all the way to the garage in his t-shirt and found a six-pack in the corner under a bag of smaller bags.

Harry was in the middle of locking the garage when he heard a ‘beep beep’ from the car being unlocked by the house on the opposite side of the street.

When Harry saw who the car belonged to, his heart nearly skipped a beat. It was the jacket boy. Of course it was. What had Harry expected? He hadn't seen him during the day, so of course he would see him in the evening.

Harry didn't move. He just stood there looking at the boy with the brown feathery hair across the street searching for something in his car. When the boy closed the door, his head snapped at Harry who had dropped the pack of beer.

The boy gave him a smile and a little wave before turning around with whatever he'd found in the car and entered his house.

Harry picked up the beer, still a bit embarrassed from how he’d acted in front of the jacket boy.

 

“Guess who lives across the street?” Harry exclaimed as he closed the front door and took off his shoes.

“I'm just taking a hopeful guess…Jacket boy?” Niall asked.

“Yes” Harry huffed and entered the living room, feet dragging against the hardwood floor. He sat down on the couch handing Niall a can of beer.

“Aww…Harryyy. Should I throw the sugar out so you'd have to go over and ask him for some?”

“No, please, no. I'll survive without sugar.”

“Okay, but I don't believe you because _you_ need coffee every morning or else _you_ can't function, and _you_ can't drink coffee if it doesn't have at least a teaspoon of sugar in it.” Niall explained.

“Damn you for knowing me so well, Niall Horan.”

“Well we've been best friends for what? Seven years, eight years?”

“Seven.”

“Seven.” Niall repeated.

 

By the dinner table, the conversation had been about how Liam _almost_ ran a seven year old over earlier that day, but had now shifted to how Harry had met Louis again.

“So Harry, I heard you met your lover boy while getting the beer, huh?”

“Shut up, Payno.”

“Aww…Harry, you're blushing!” Niall said, which only made Harry blush more.

“I'm not!”

“You have a little tiny crush on him, don't you?” Niall kept teasing.

“Do not!”

“Do too” Liam argued.

“Shut up, both of you!”

“Never,” Niall laughed.

“No, but seriously, what happened. I haven't heard the full story.” Liam said.

“Well…I got the beer, was locking the garage, the boy’s car beeped when he opened it and then I dropped my beer which made him look at me, he gave me a smile and a wave and then went back inside with whatever he'd gotten from the car.”

“You dropped the beer in front of your crush?” Liam asked.

“Did you hope, he'd come running and pick it up for you?” Niall teased.

“You two,” he pointed at them, “Need to stop. I didn't drop the beer on purpose. And he's not my crush.”

“Whatever.”

 

*******

Just like the other days, the weather was amazing. -7 degrees Celsius but sunshine, making it feel like +2. Liam and Niall had decided to go to the blue pistes because of some ‘dope’ off pistes Liam had seen from one of the lifts a day earlier. That made Harry the only one of those three on the red piste. He'd found one of the red pistes to be better than the other ones. Firstly, there wasn't really any ice and the snow was fairly even distributed, making it really nice to ski on. Secondly, there weren't really that many people, seeing it was one of the slopes furthest from the main lifts. Thirdly, Harry'd found a lot of nice off pistes; some more challenging than others.

He was driving down, waiting for the right moment to drive out on one of the off pistes, when his skis collided with someone else's.

“Oh, I'm sorry!” He heard a voice say. Harry looked up and saw no other than the jacket boy.

“No, it was my fault, I-I'm sorry.” Harry said while the two of them tried to untangle their skis.

When they'd gotten their skis figured out, the boy complimented, “Nice jacket, Curly,” giving him a wink.

Harry was so happy that his scarf covered the most of his face, so the boy couldn't see him blush.

“Thank you, you too.”

“Thanks, but I bet I'll see you around, cause I feel like I've seen you everywhere I've been.” And with that he drove down the mountain, his silhouette getting smaller and smaller, making him look like a tiny dot in the end.

 

“So you and the jacket boy just accidentally happened to be the same place at the same time?” Liam asked during dinner, which that day was made by Niall. He'd insisted on having nachos with cheese and jalapeños, because that's basically the only thing he could make.

“Yes, Liam.”

“And you two crashed?” He asked again.

“Yes, just like you crashed with that tree yesterday.”

 After that, Liam stayed silent and Harry couldn't help but feel a little proud.

 

They were almost done eating, when their doorbell rang.

“I'll get it,” Liam said and left.

“Haz, I think this is for you”, he came back into the living room holding a can of beer with a post it on, which he handed to Harry.

 

**Curly,**

**I'm sorry I nearly killed you earlier today.**

**I figured I needed to apologize properly,**

**and seeing as you dropped a couple of cans**

**yesterday, I thought I'd give you another**

**one in case you broke one of the others**

**See ya somehow,**

**Louis :)**

Harry couldn't help but smile when he'd read the post it.

“Louis” he said to himself, “Looouuu…uiii. Louis! Lllll…oui.”

“Are you done now?” Niall asked.

“Oh yeah, sorry.”

“So his name is Louis. Now you know that.”

“Yeah…He gave me a beer.”

“Yes, Haz I'm not blind.”

“Right.”

“Can I have it?”

“What?” Harry asked.

“The beer. Can I have it?”

“Sure,” he said and handed him the can.

Niall looked at the can for a second before exclaiming, “He's from Britain!”

“What are you talking about Niall?” Liam asked, saying exactly what Harry'd meant to say.

“I mean, he's from Britain. This is a British beer. Can't get it anywhere but in Britain.”

“Oh…” Liam and Harry said.

“Harry you're supposed to be happy!” Niall complained.

“What are you on about?”

“The love of your life who you’ve just met in Sweden turns out to be from Britain. What are the chances of that!?”

“I don't get it, Niall.”

“Harry, why are you so stupid? See, what's going to happen is that you're going to talk to that boy, Louis was it?”

When Harry gave him as nod, Niall continued, “And then you're going to kiss, have sex, fall in love, and then realize that this vacation won't last forever. Then you're going to realize that you live 20 minutes from each other back home. _Then_ you're going to continue being all loved up and in a year or so, you'll get married and have beautiful babies.”

“Wooooow, calm down, Niall. One step at a time. He doesn't even know my name.”

“But you know his.” Niall informed.

“I'm well aware of that, yes.”

“That's not fair!”

“Well what am I supposed to do? Walk over to him and be like, hey I just wanted to let you know that my name is Harry and that I'm telling you this because my friend didn't think it was fair that I knew your name when you didn't know mine? No thanks."

 

*******

Never had Harry seen a line this long. There were about 150 people in line for a two-person lift. Harry, Niall, and Liam had been waiting for fifteen minutes and were only halfway through the line.

Niall and Liam had decided that they'd ride together, so Harry was left alone. But of course, the second he sat in the lift, no other than Louis sat down next to him.

“Hey Curly.” He said, taking off his ski goggles. His eyes were the first thing that caught Harry's attention. They were blue. No, no, not just blue, but BLUE. It was like you could see the ocean in his eyes.

“Hi, m’names Harry.”

“Harry,” he repeated

“Nice name,” he added.

“Thanks.”

After that there was a couple of minutes when neither of them said anything.

“Thanks for the beer.” Harry said to break the silence.

“Welcome,” he chucked, ”Did you like it?”

“Well, my mate drank it, so…But I think he liked it.”

“Fair enough. How long are you staying?”

“Until next Sunday, you?”

“Until next Saturday.”

“Cool.”

“Yup.”

The lift had reached the top and both boys got off without either of them falling.

“Hey Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Next time I see you, we're going for hot chocolate. This is not an offer, this is a fact.” And with nothing more than a wink, he was gone, already meters down the mountain.

 

A couple of moments later, Niall and Liam joined him.

“Looks like you and Louis got cozy in the mountains, huh?” Niall smirked.

“Niall, remind me why we're friends, again?”

“Cause you looove my Irish charm.”

“True.”

“But what did he say, Haz?” Liam asked.

“I'm pretty sure he said something like, next time I see you, we're going for hot chocolate. This is not an offer, this is a fact.”

“He so likes you!” Niall cheered.

“No, he's just friendly.”

“Yeah right.”

 

 

“What are you going to wear tomorrow for you coffee date.” Niall asked while putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

“Niall.” He said coldly.

“Harry.” He answered just as coldly.

“It's not a coffee date.”

“But it is.”

“And I'm wearing my ski thingies like every other day.”

“You didn't deny it was a date.”

“I did!”

“Not the second time.”

“I'm not talking to you anymore.”

“Goodnight Haz.”

“Night.”

“You talked to me.”

“Ugh, Niall. I give up!”

“Give up denying the fact that you have a date with lovely Louis tomorrow?”

“Niall!” He said and stormed into his room, giggling because he had a date with Louis the next day.

 

*******

Despite a quite possible date later that day, Harry still didn't bother doing his hair properly. He'd always thought that people should like you for who you were, and not for who they thought you were. And he'd also transferred it to beauty, thinking that people should love you for how you looked, not how they thought you looked. So all natural, it was.

 

The routine with the ski boots and everything had become easier and they got ready faster and faster every day. The first day it took all three of them roughly 20 minutes to get ready, and now it took them seven. 

 

When Harry didn't see Louis, he might have freaked out a _tiny_ bit. He'd been skiing for nearly 4 hours and still hadn't seen the familiar jacket anywhere but on himself. Harry was slowly giving up and loosing hope. Maybe Louis had regretted the hot chocolate date, whatever, thingy and had decided to avoid Harry all day. So when Harry met with the other boys for lunch, they both noticed a rather sad looking Harry.

 

“Why does little Harry look like a kicked puppy?” Niall asked and patted him on his head.

Harry didn't answer, but just continued rearranging the vegetables on his plate with his fork.

“Did you see Louis?” Liam asked.

Harry was about to answer, but Niall cut him off, “ Of course he didn't see him, if he'd seen him he'd been happy because he'd just gotten home after spending time with his lover boy. You know what, he wouldn't even have come home for lunch. Think, Liam!”

“Aww, Harry. I'm sorry.” Liam said.

Harry took a deep breath, letting out air he hadn't realized he'd been holding in.

“It doesn't matter, anyways. He's probably not even gay.”

“Harry, he's into you, you dick.” Niall stated.

“Niall, no. It doesn't matter anyways. I'm going to my room.”

“Are you not going skiing with us later today?”

“Not really feeling up for it.”

“Harry. Don't be a baby. Man up, wipe those tears and let's conquer the mountain again!”

“Fine. Only because you're so damn good at those motivational speeches.” Harry said.

“You know, it _is_ , in fact, my job.” Niall said pretending to flick his hair.

“Niall, it's not. You're literally an intern at the dentist office.”

“Shh, Harry! You're ruining the moment!”

At that Harry just laughed, because only Niall Horan would try to convince his best friends that he didn't work where he'd worked for the past three months.

 

*******

Harry was waiting for Niall and Liam by the lift, since they took another way down which was a little less icy. He zipped his jacket open and found his phone in one of the inner pockets. There wasn't any Wi-Fi, because only the 3 restaurants in the entire ski resort had connection.

“Hey!” Someone yelled, making Harry drop his phone.

And to be honest, he'd never been more happy to hear that person’s voice again.

“Jesus Christ!” Harry exclaimed.

Louis was full on laughing when Harry's pulse had gotten back to normal.

He got down and picked up Harry's phone from the pile of snow where it'd been dropped.

“Sorry,’ he said, handing Harry his phone.

“You're awful.” Harry stated with a smile.

“Yup, now hot chocolate at the top or bottom of the mountain?”

“Top, definitely. The view is better up there.”

“Then let's go, Harry Curls.”

“Wait, two sec.”

He unlocked his phone and sent Niall a text

 

**Im not lost. Im drinking hot chocolate with the jacket :)**

“The jacket? Is that what I am?” Louis asked, pretending to be offended.

“Nope, you're a snooper, that's what you are. You can't just snoop at my texts!”

“If they're about me, then yes, Curls, I can.”

“Touché.”

 

When they reached the top of the mountain, they drove to the restaurant/café, where they took off their skis and entered. There was a fair amount of people in there. They waited for roughly two minutes, before one of the tables became availiable.

When they'd sat down, Louis asked, “So, whipped cream, or no whipped cream?”

Harry smiled, “Whipped cream, definitely.”

When the waitress came, Louis ordered for both of them and then turned his attention back to Harry.

“So Harry. I know your name, and I know that you have great taste in jackets. What else?”

“Uhm...well...I'm really not that interesting. M’name is Harry. Harry Styles. I'm 24 and originally from Cheshire, but I moved to London to study and I finished studying one and a half a year ago. I studied music and I'm now working for record label with a lad, Ed. He’s an upcoming artist and I’m his songwriter, but I also write songs for other artists. What else? Oh, I’m here with my two best mates, Liam and Niall. I’ve known them since forever. Seven years I think. That’s about it, I guess. Your turn.”

“Okay, Louis. Tomlinson. From Doncaster. 26 years old. Also live in London. Drama teacher at a high school. I have four sisters, Lottie, Phoebe, Daisy, and Fizz.”

“Four sisters! How do you survive? I couldn’t survive with one.”

Louis laughed before answering, “You just….take it one day at a time. One minute at a time when it gets really hard.”

“So you’re alone here?”

“Well, yeah. My mate is arriving in two days, actually.”

Harry grabbed his phone, seeing Niall texted him **‘ :)** **’** and sent him a new text.

**He’s here alone. His mate is arriving soon, though. Horan, I expect a nice dinner :)**

“Yes I did read your texts again. What do you mean with dinner.”

“Oh, nothing. He just dared me to find out if you were here alone, and if I completed the dare, then he’d treat me dinner when we get back to London.”

“So you used me.”

“Nah, I enjoy this.”

Louis instantly smiled.

“Me too,” he said.

Then the waitress came back with their hot chocolates.

“Enjoy,” she said and then she was gone.

Harry took a sip of the hot chocolate and, Jesus Christ, that was one of the best hot chocolates he’d ever tasted, ”This tastes delicious. Fuck, my tongue is in heaven right now!”

Louis let out yet another laugh before taking a sip as well,

“Damn, this is good.”

“Thank you.”

“For…?”

“For the chocolate, for the company, I don’t know.”

“Fair enough, you’re welcome, but the company has only just begun.”

“Yay.” Harry giggled.

 

Forty minutes later, 4:26, the conversation was still flowing and the topic now, was Harry’s hair.

“How do you manage to keep it all curly?”

“I don’t know,” he answered running his fingers through it, “It just does it automatically, I think.”

“So you haven’t done anything to it today?”

“Nope,” he said, popping the P.

“No hairspray, no nothing?”

“Nothing at all. Promise.”

“How long are you planning on growing it?”

“I think till it gets annoying and starts getting in the way too often?”

“Makes sense.”

“Yeah, I think I want to donate it when I finally do cut it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, why not?”

“That’s so great, really.”

“Thank you.”

Louis let out a little sigh.

“Harry, you thank me too much. We’ve been here for what, an hour? And you’ve thanked me at lest 9 times.”

“Well you compliment me too much then.”

But then it clicked, ”Wait an hour!?”

“Yeah, time goes fast when you spend it with someone nice.”

“Well, I really need to go, sorry.” He said opening his pocket and finding some money and placing them on the table, “Thanks for the hot chocolate, there should be enough here.”

“Harry,” Louis stopped him and shoved the money back into his pocket, “Take your money back and get home safe, okay? I’ll probably see you tomorrow. Maybe we could go for a walk later in the evening, yeah?” Harry gave him a smile.

“Yeah, definitely. I’ll see you tonight then. Bye, thanks again.”

 

*******

When Harry arrived home, it was already past 5 pm.

“How was you date?” Niall asked when Harry joined him with cutting some vegetables for the salad.

“Not a date, but great. He’s a nice lad, really.”

“Ha, lad. You don’t ever call someone lad.”

“Fine, he’s a nice guy. Happy?”

“I’ll be happy when you two say ‘I do’ in a church in a year or two.”

”Why is my friendship with Louis that important to you?”

“I love the fact that you still call it a friendship.” Niall says.

“Oh master Niall, do tell me what the proper word is then!” Harry laughed.

“Relationship.”

“Relation-no. He wasn’t even flirting. Nor did I for that matter.”

“Why are you so boring?” Niall complained.

“Who’s boring?” Liam asked, walking into the kitchen, hair still wet from the shower he'd just taken.

“Harry and Louis.”

“Oh.” Liam said.

“Yes, I mean, they haven’t even kissed yet.”

“Niall. I only got to know him properly two hours ago. I didn’t want to scare him off,” Harry defended.

“Makes sense,” Liam said.

“No it doesn’t! Haz, when are you seeing him again?” Niall asked.

“T-tonight,” he said which made both Niall and Liam squeal.

“Another date?” Niall asked.

“No, just going for a walk.”

“Suuuure.”

“Whatever, I’m done cutting the tomatoes and cucumbers. Can I help you with anything else, Nialler?”

“Yes, get your lips on Louis’ please,” he said, which caused Harry to leave the kitchen and go to his room. Niall was too much.

 

After dinner, where Harry successfully avoided the topic ‘Louis’ he went back to his room and opened his closet. He hadn’t really packed a lot of non-skiing clothes, so he had to go with what he had. Black skinny jeans, and a white cotton t-shirt would do, he thought to himself. He found a black scarf which he tied around his head, making it cover his ears since it was freezing outside, and his ears were the first to get cold. He then, continued to the main hall where he found his light brown soft leather jacket, lined with white faux fur on the inside, and his trusty black vans.

“Guys, I’ll be home later!” He yelled out, only to get an ‘Okayy!’ from Liam and a ‘Have fun!’ from Niall.

 

Harry was standing in front of Louis door. He’d been standing there for a couple of minutes. Harry hadn’t knocked. Not yet. He just couldn’t get himself to do it. He was scared.

“Harry don’t be a baby,” he head Niall’s voice in his head.

Then he took a deep breath and knocked. Three times. The door opened around twenty seconds later, revealing Louis dressed in black skinny jeans and a pastel blue long sleeved shirt.

“Harry!!” He said giving him a hug. So they were hugging now, Harry told himself.

“Two seconds,” he said and found his black jacket with some kind of logo on the chest, a grey beanie, and black Adidas sneakers with white stripes.

“Ready?” Harry asked.

“Yup, just need my keys,” he said and found his keys in his skiing jacket. Or, _their_ skiing jacket.

“Let’s go, Curls.”

And with that, they started walking and talking. It was so surreal, because Harry felt like he’d known Louis forever. The conversation was just flowing, and not once was there an awkward silence. Of course, there was silence, but it was never awkward. It was one of those silences where you just enjoy hearing the other person breathing and the atmosphere around.

“Hey Louis?”

“Mhm?”

“Do you have any nicknames?”

“Well…Tommo, you know because my last name is Tomlinson, Louise but don’t call me that or I’ll slit your throat, Lou which is what most people call me, and then I have another one which I’m not going to tell you.”

“Now you have to tell me!!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“Fine, but it’s only my mom who calls me this. I don’t even know how the nickname came about, but she likes to call me BooBear.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh.

“Don’t laugh!”

”I’m sorry,” Harry said, still giggling.

“Your turn. I’m guessing one of your nicknames is Curly, because I called you that the first time I talked to you.”

Harry nodded, ”You’d be right about that. Most of my friends call me Haz or Hazza. My sister calls be Baby Brother sometimes, and some of my friends are annoying as fuck and call me Harold, which is not my name.”

 

Time went by and the night slowly appeared, revealing thousands of stars in the black sky. There was still light on the pistes, who had just been prepped for the next day. Louis and Harry were walking up one of the pistes, talking about their favorite animals (Harry’s was a cat and Louis’ was a hamster) when Harry stopped walking.

“Why’d you stop?” Louis asked when he’d realized that he’d been the only one walking.

Harry sat down on the snow, patting a spot next to him, ”Sit down.”

“But it’s cold.”

“Yeah, that’s the nice thing.”

Louis just sighed and obeyed, sitting down next to Harry.

“I love Sweden,” Harry stated.

“Yeah,” Louis agreed.

A couple of seconds later, Harry decided to lie down, and Louis followed shortly after.

“Look at the stars, Lou.” _Lou_. Harry’d called him Lou. Louis didn’t seem to mind, because he just smiled when he heard the nickname.

“Yeah, they’re pretty.”

Harry pointed at one of the stars, ”Se that star there?”

“Yeah?”

“And the five stars around it?”

“Yes”

“That’s the Virgin.”

“Wow….How do you know that?”

Harry chuckled, ”I don’t, I just made it up.”

Louis could help himself and laughed loudly and beautifully.

“Haz you’re the worst.” _Haz_. It sent shivers through Harry’s body.

“Yeah, but now close your eyes. I want to tell you a story.”

Louis did as said and closed his eyes.

“Once upon a time there were two boys. They went out and played football. Soccer, that is. Then one of them found a ball and said ‘Think fast’ before smashing it in their face!” He said and smashed a snowball in his face. Then he got up and started running up the piste.

“Harold! I’m gonna get you. Come here!”

Harry looked back and saw Louis picking up snow, molding it into a ball.

He sped up, but turned out Louis’ short legs ran faster than his own long giraffe legs, so at some point Harry felt extra weight on his back and fell to the ground. The next thing he realized was snow being smeared in his face.  He tried to get up, but Louis had somehow managed to wrestle him down, straddle him, and pin his arms to the ground, making it almost impossible for Harry to escape.

“We’re even!” Harry exclaimed in between breaths.

Louis just looked at him, smiling.

“I don’t know, Harold. You _did_ smash the snow ball pretty hard in my face.”

“I’m sorry?” Harry apologized.

“Apologies won’t get you anywhere. Nor will your pretty snow covered face.” _Pretty_ , Harry thought.

“Well, I give up then,” he said and relaxed, looking at Louis, still holding his arms down.

Neither of them said anything. They just admired each other. Harry didn’t really notice that Louis had moved closer and their lips had gotten dangerously close to each other. Louis’ grip on Harry’s arms had gotten weaker, so when Harry freaked out about kissing Louis, he grabbed a tiny bit of snow and shoved it in Louis face.

“You complete dick!”

“I’m sorry.”

“I only forgive you because you’re curly.”

They both got up and began walking _home_. Somehow, their hands found each other. Louis tiny hand fit perfectly in Harry’s larger hand…Like two puzzle pieces.

“Thank you. My clothes are wet,” Harry stated.                                                           

“Yes Harry, that’s what happens when snow melts. It becomes water, and water is wet.” Louis explained.

“I know how it works!”

“Didn’t seem like it.”

“Why am I your friend, again?” Harry asked.

Louis eyes grew wide, “We’re friends?”

“Yeah, of course we are. I don’t have snow fights and go star gazing with people who aren’t my friends.”

“Thanks, but to answer your question. You’re my friend because we have the same jacket.”

And Harry could do anything but smile, because that was the most adorable sentence he’d heard in a long time. And when walking home, fingers intertwined, Harry realized that he might be in a situation that he couldn’t get out of. And that Niall’s so called fantasies, might come true.

“Do you want to come in for a cuppa or something?” Louis asked the second they had to split.

“I’d love to, but I really need to get home, take a shower and get to bed. Maybe tomorrow.”

Louis looked at the ground fiddling with his zipper, and then back at Harry.

“Let’s say, if I hypothetically asked you to eat dinner with me tomorrow-“ he was cut off by Harry, ”Then I’d hypothetically say yes, and that I hypothetically would love to have dinner with you.”

Then they both broke into laughter, before giving each other a hug and heading to their own houses.

 

Harry hadn’t brought his phone when walking with Louis, so when he got home it was a lot later than he’d expected. It was almost midnight, and snores from both Niall and Liam could be heard clearly.

Harry took of his jacket, shoes etc. and headed to his room where he found his towel, shampoo, conditioner, and underwear before heading to the bathroom.

He stripped down and turned on the shower.

And _God, dang it Louis,_ Harry thought as he felt the water run down his body.

Louis gorgeous brown hair, Louis blue eyes, Louis plump lips, Louis’ ass in those tight jeans. Fuck.

He grabbed his cock, stroking, trying to forget how amazing Louis looked, how fucking hot he was. He sped up the stokes, and moans escaped his mouth.

“Louis, fuck, Louis,” he breathed out.

The hot water on Harry’s body made him feel like he was burning up, both from the inside and outside. Louis did this to him, he thought as he let out another moan. Louis’ stupid jacket caused this.

Harry couldn’t think straight, no pun intended, and all his brain could thing of was _LouisLouisLouis._

He held onto the bathroom wall with his free hand, tightening his grip around his cock with the other.

He felt like he was going to explode, if he didn’t do something. So he did. He thought about Louis kissing him, Louis touching him, Louis thrusting into him, Louis being inside of him, filling him up.

“Fuck!” Harry breathed as he came onto the bathroom wall.

He took the shower head, washing the come off.

This was not good, Harry thought. He couldn’t fall so hard and so fast. It shouldn’t be possible. It shouldn’t be allowed.

He took the shampoo bottle and squeezed a little amount into his hands. He, then, rubbed it in his hair, massaging his scalp, trying to relax after the previous event.

Somehow, he did relax, and exited the bathroom, dragging his feet across the carpet in the hallway, and when he reached his bed, he fell backwards onto it, and the second he pulled the covers over himself, he passed out like a light.

 

*******

 

At 8:00 Harry’s alarm clock (and every other alarm clock in the house) went off. The sun was shining through his window, making it impossible for Harry to fall back asleep, even though he’d never felt more tired.

The memories from the night before flashed in front of his eyes, and he couldn’t help but smile, and nuzzle his face further into the pillow.

He was so close to falling asleep again, despite the sun, when Niall and Liam barged through the door and jumped onto his bed.

“Wake up!” Niall yelled, sharing Harry’s still sleepy body.

“I’m awake already, now get out!”

Niall and Liam let out a laugh, and not moving from the bed.

“When did you get home?” Liam asked, when Harry’d sat up.

He ran his fingers through his hair, ”Midnight.”

“What did you do until midnight?” Niall asked.

“Well…we just walked, talked, had a snow fight, star gazed, almost kissed, I think, and then he invited me over for dinner tonight”

”Wait, almost kissed? What do you mean by almost?”

“Niall, what I mean by almost is that we were so close to kissing. I mean, our lips were centimeters apart, but I freaked out and then threw snow in his face.”

“You dick!” Niall said and hit him in the shoulder, ”You had the opportunity of kissing your crush and you didn’t? What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I didn’t want to mess up. I mean, crush or not, he’s a nice person and I’d like to keep in contact with him, so I didn’t want to go fuck it all up by putting my lips on his.”

“If your lips on his mess up a friendship then it’s not a friendship you want to keep. I mean, look at me and Liam. We’ve kissed plenty of times and we’re still friends.”

“Yeah, but you’re also some weird kind of friends with benefits. You kiss and have sex all the time.”

“Only when alcohol’s involved.” Liam points out.

“What do you want for breakfast? ”Niall then asked.

“Cocoa Puffs?”

“You’re lucky I like you. I was about to eat them but was like, nah I’ll let Harry eat them.”

“Thank you, Niall.”

“Welcome, but you owe me.”

“Are you saying that me, fulfilling your fantasies about me and Louis, isn’t enough for you?”

Niall’s face turned red and soon it was just Liam and Harry left in his bed.

“Hey Haz?” Liam started.

“Yeah?”

“I know that Niall’s maybe pressuring you slightly, to get it on with Louis, but I want you to know that whether you kiss, snog, shag him or not, we don’t like you any less, okay? Don’t feel pressured to do anything you don’t want to, but by all means, if you want to stick your dick up his ass tonight and he wants you to, too, then go for it.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh, because Liam was the most adorable human being ever.

“Thanks, Li.”

“Welcome, now get ready.” He said and left, closing the door after exiting.

 

Harry did see Louis during the day, but they didn’t really talk. Most of the times one of them were up front in the line and the other in the back. They did wave to each other every time they’d spot each other, though. That ended up being 7 times that day.

 

When the three boys got home from skiing a post-it was taped on their front door.

 

**See you at 7**

So simple, but so effective, Harry thought to himself. He picked up the post-it and put it in his pocket where the one he’d gotten with the beer already was.

“He sure seems like a nice guy. Real gentleman.” Liam said.

“He is.” Harry agreed.

“You have to bring him over for dinner sometime,” Liam suggested.

“Yeah, when are you bringing him over,” Niall asked.

“Firstly, you act like my mom and dad. Secondly, if everything goes well tonight, then I could ask him if he and his friend who’s set to arrive tomorrow want to come over?”

“Yay, better not fuck it up tonight, Harry.” Niall warned.

And that was what Harry was afraid of. Fucking it up. Making it awkward. Ruining a beginning of a new friendship. Harry needed to be in control, but as of that moment, he had no control over what he was going to do and how the evening would end up.

 

At 6:50, Harry was dressed in ridiculously tight black skinny jeans, a dark red tank top, and a black knitted sweater with a zipper in the middle. He’d gone with the only pair of shoes he’d brought with him; his black vans. He was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth for the second time that evening, making sure the hair was in place and that everything looked acceptable. He opened the cabin and found his cologne which he applied a generous amount of.

 

He then entered the living room.

“Is this okay?” he asked Niall and Liam who’d been on their phones. They looked up and Niall lifted his finger and moved it around, indicating for Harry to turn. Harry did and when he’d turned all the way around, he received a nod from both boys on the couch. He let out a breath of relief and went across the street, not even bothering taking his jacket with him.

 

“Hi,” Louis said when he opened the door to find Harry standing on the doorstep like a patient little angel.

“Hi,” Harry replied.

“Come in,” he said and indicated for Harry to enter. Louis house was almost identical to his own. The only difference was that it had two bedrooms and the sauna was bigger, seeing they didn’t need three bedrooms.

 

Louis was dressed in just as tight jeans as Harry and wearing a brown knitted sweatshirt that was draped perfectly on his defined collarbones. His hair was styled in a perfect quiff, and his eyes were more blue than Harry had expected.

 

“You look great,” Harry said as he watched Louis make dinner.

Harry saw Louis blush and instantly blushed as well.

“You too,” he replied with a smile.

Harry couldn’t really figure out if Louis was flirting or not. Nor could he figure out if this was a date in disguise.

“What are you making for dinner?”

“The only dish I’m somehow acceptable at preparing.”

“And that is…?”

“Chicken stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in Parma ham, with a side of homemade mash.”

“That sounds great.”

“You’re not allergic to chicken or cheese or anything, are you.”

Harry let out a laugh, ”Nope, but I’m not too fond of walnuts.”

“Fair enough.”

 

Thirty minutes later they were sat by the dining table, drinking red wine from mugs because Harry had insisted that it was cozier. Louis had just laughed and found the mugs in one of the cabins.

“This is amazing.” Harry said after taking his first bite.

“Thank you.”

“No really, this is so good. You have to give me the recipe.”

“There is no recipe. It’s all memorized in my head.”

“Then write it down on a post it or something and give it to me.”

“Or, I could teach you one day, when we get back to London.”

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Harry said, grinning because Louis had mentioned them still keeping in contact after Sweden.

“Oh, you said you live in London. Where?”

“Near Paddington station. You?”

“Picadilly circus.”

“That’s not too far from each other,” Harry said before taking a sip of wine.

“Nope,” Louis agreed.

“You said you had a sister, what’s her name?” Louis asked.

“Gemma. She’s a couple of years older than me.”

“Any other family members?”

“Well, my mom, Anne. And my dad is not that important. He’s currently in Australia, married to another woman.”

“Oh...”

“Yeah…Your turn.”

“Well, my mom Jay, and I think I mentioned my four sisters Lottie, Fizz, Phoebe, and Daisy a couple of days ago, didn’t I?”

Harry nodded.

“Girlfriend?” Harry asked, maybe hoping for a yes, so he had a reason to stop whatever he was doing.

“Nope. I’ve never had a girlfriend.”

Harry’s jaw dropped, “Never? Why not?”

Louis took a deep breath, “I’m gay.”

“Oh.” Well fuck, Harry thought.

“Is there something wrong wit-“ Harry cut him off, ”No, no. There’s nothing wrong with it at all. I just didn’t think you were.”

“Oh okay…”

“Any boyfriend then?”

“Nope, sadly.”

Harry felt that tingly feeling in his heart that he couldn’t really explain. It was, like, warm and…nice.

“You?”

“I had a girlfriend, but we broke up a little over a month ago.”

“I’m sorry,” Louis said.

“Don’t be, s’not your fault.”

The rest of the dinner, consisted of talking about pets, places they’d traveled, their childhood etc. It was already past 9 when they took out the dishes, made popcorn, and sat on the couch. Louis was sat, leaning against the armrest and Harry was sitting between his legs, leaning against Louis’ chest.

Louis turned on the TV, which caused Harry to ask, “What are we watching?”

“The Proposal, it’s a classic.”

“I love that one! Especially the scene where they run into each other naked.”

Louis laughed at that, because how could he not?

“I love the one with the strip bar.”

”That’s a good one, too!”

An hour later, they paused the movie, and Louis went to the kitchen to make some more popcorn. Most of the other popcorn had ended up on the floor, because both Harry and Louis had insisted on trying to catch popcorn with their mouths, despite the fact that they were terrible at it.

When Louis returned to the living room, Harry had found a blanket which he was completely cuddled up in.

Louis sat back down where he’d been sitting before, and Harry snuggled even closer to him, his right shoulder pressing against his chest.

“Louis?” Harry whispered.

“Yeah?” He whispered back.

“Do you ever think about the fact that some people are 22 and have their life completely figured out. They’re married to the one person they love and who loves them back, they probably have kids, and a great career. And then there’s us. Stuck at 24 and 26.”

“Harry. There’s nothing wrong with not having your life figured out yet. The longer time you have to figure out your life, the bigger the chance there is that you figure it out right in the first place. Most of those married couples are probably going to end up divorced, which will affect their children. Also, some of them might get fired. And to be honest, I’d rather be in Sweden with a beautiful boy, watching The Proposal than sitting in my apartment, newly divorced, and jobless.”

Harry looked at Louis’ lips, and at how they moved as Louis spoke the most beautiful words he’d heard in a long time.

Harry didn’t say anything, he just looked at Louis and thought about how pretty he was. How symmetrical and defined his cheekbones were, and how his eyes almost hypnotized him.

“Harry, what are you thinking about?”

“I’m thinking of how much I want you to just shut up and kiss me.”

Louis eyes grew wide after hearing those words come out of Harry’s mouth.

“But you’re not-“

“Gay? Oh I’m very gay.” Harry told him.

“But you said you had a girlfriend?” Louis asked confused.

“Yeah, that’s the reason we broke up.”

“But-“ Louis tried asking again, but was cut off again, ”Now shut up and kiss me, please.”

Louis didn’t need to be told that twice, or technically it was the second time, but anyways, he pressed his lips on Harry’s and in that moment, everything felt….right. He felt like he’d found a light switch in a dark room, and suddenly saw a lot of things he hadn’t seen before. A new place to explore. Harry’s lips molded completely naturally together with his, like it was meant to be and Louis could only hope that it _was_ because they were meant to be.

 

Harry was the one to pull away, “Thank you,” he said before adding, “Now talk, ask whatever.”

“Uhm…you’re gay.” Louis stated.

“Yes. Very.”

“I don’t know if it’s just me, by yesterday when we were wrestling and all that we were so close to kissing…why didn’t you?”

Harry shrugged, “Just didn’t want to fuck up.”

“Fuck up what?”

“Whatever friendship, relationship thing we have going on. Because you’re a great person, an amazing person even, and I just didn’t want to make things awkward. Like, sometimes you just meet someone and think, wow I need someone like you in my life. Like when playing Bingo and you’re like one number from winning and then you get that number. And you just don’t want to let go of it because that’d make you sad.”

Louis pulled Harry into a hug, right when Harry was done with his speech, hugging him tightly.

“You could never mess up whatever friendship, relationship thing that we have going on.”

“So hypothetically, I could kiss you again and it wouldn’t change a thing?”

“Yup.”

“I’m going to do that then,” he informed before covering Louis’ lips with his own. He licked Louis bottom lip, before entering his mouth. Their tongues touched and Harry instantly needed more. He needed to feel him, taste him, have him all to himself. Moaning a little into the kiss, Harry pressed himself tighter toward his body. His hand made it to Louis back, clawing the, in Harry’s opinion, way to thick material.

“Need it off, Louis,” he breathed out, tugging the sweatshirt, ”Want to touch you,” he added.

“Please,” he muttered, lifting his arms, making Harry’s job of taking it off a whole lot faster.

Harry’s eyes scanned Louis body.

“Fuck, you have tattoos.” He whispered, tracing some of the biggest ones.

“Yeah, I do-Harry!” He moaned when Harry found one of his nipples, sucking roughly on it.  

Harry ran his hands over Louis toned muscles, exploring every inch possible, and feeling every definition of muscle on his tattoos torso, still sucking and kissing his nipple.

Hands still all over Louis body, he pulled off of Louis’ nipple with a pop, and continued to his jawline, sucking a love bite there, sure to last at least a couple of days.

“H-Harry,” Louis whispered, ”Love when you- the neck.”

Harry continued sucking love bites and pressing kisses to Louis’ neck, making him bury the moan he’d been holding in in one of the decorative pillows. Harry bit Louis in the neck. “Don’t hide your sounds, love. Be as loud as possible. For me.”

He sucked a spot right by Louis’ collarbones, resulting in Louis letting out one of the most heavenly moans imaginable, arching his back.

Louis shifted his hips upwards making his erection bump into Harry’s. Harry could feel his growing erection in is incredibly uncomfortable tight pants which he needed to get off soon, if he didn’t want to die. He scanned over Louis’ body, appreciating every single inch of him.

“Gorgeous,” he murmured.

“Why do you…why are you still wearing that fabulous tank top?” He managed to ask, while Harry’s kisses had gone from his neck to his chest, making their way to his waistband.

Harry stopped the kissing, and pulled off the tank top in one quick move, revealing ink in various different sizes.

“God, Haz, your body!” He breathed reaching for Harry’s neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

Harry hummed in response before looking back at Louis. He was pressing kisses along the waistband of Louis’ jeans.

“May I? Harry ask tracing the waistband with his finger.

Harry could make the outline of Louis cock in the jeans, and couldn’t wait to get his hand on it.

“Just do it!” He exclaimed burying his hands in Harry’s hair, which made Harry let out a lovely moan.

Harry pulled the waistband of his jeans and boxers, trying his best to ease them down Louis, beautiful, toned legs.

“How do you get these outrageously, tight pants off by yourself!” he exclaimed, his fingers pulling the pieces of fabric with even more force than before.

“Same way you get yours off.” Louis breathed.

Harry had been waiting for this so moment. Finally, he’d get to put his hands on Louis. He’d get to touch him, feel him properly, taste him. It was like a fucking dream come true. Louis’ cock sprung free, the open air hitting it, making him shiver. God he was so pretty, Harry thought.

“Hand or mouth?” Harry asked, still admiring the beautiful boy in front of him.

“Mouth, fuck, want your mouth already!”

Harry took a deep breath before licking the underside of his thick cock. He rolled his pink, plump lips over the head, moving his tongue in circles. Louis was collapsing under him, falling apart beautifully. In one go, he took Louis all the way down, his nose touching the base of his cock. He felt the head collide with the back of his throat, making him swallow and slide back up, only to slide back down a second later..

“Your mouth-how many times have you done this, holy _fuck_!” Louis groaned loudly.

It wasn’t Harry’s first time giving head. Far from. Before he got with Claire, his previous girlfriend, he’d tried to experiment with a couple of dudes who taught him to give what they called a ‘proper head’, and when he broke up with Claire he began going out with Liam, Niall, and some other friends, where he’d find a decently looking bloke, take him home, and suck him off into oblivion which was a win win, since he got fucked into oblivion afterwards.

Harry pinned down Louis hips, when Louis thrusted with Harry’s movements.

“Stay still, love,” he murmured, swallowing him down. The taste of his pre come, made Harry’s dick twitch in his own pants, making him suck faster and harder. Louis let out small moans and puffs of air, in between small one word compliments and curse words.

“Haz, I’m-I’m close.”

“Yeah?” He asked bopping his head faster, spit dripping out of his mouth and down his cock.

“May I- your mouth?” He exclaimed in between breaths.

“What do you want Lou? Tell me.” He asked, one of his hands reaching his left nipple, pinching it lightly.

“Wanna come in your mouth,” he breathed out.

“Again. Louder,” he demanded, pinching harder.

“Want to come in your mouth! PLEASE!”

That sentence made Harry come in his pants, and seconds later, he heard Louis grunt out a, “Fuuuck!” His mouth was filled with Louis come, which he, instantly, swallowed before collapsing on top of Louis, listening to his breaths, slowly returning back to normal.

“That was-“ Harry began, but was cut off by Louis agreeing, ”Yeah.”

“Can’t believe you swallowed,” he added with a giggle.

“I wouldn’t have swallowed for anyone but you.”

 And to that, Louis couldn’t help but pull Harry into a hug, kissing his cheek.

 

When Louis pulled away, Harry cleared his throat before speaking, “Not to seem like a one night stand or a quick fuck, but I really need to get home now. It’s like, almost eleven.”

Louis let out an understanding giggle, pulling his underwear and pants back up.

“But we’re not done with the movie.” He said with a pout.

When Harry didn’t know what to say, Louis began laughing.

“Haz, Im joking. Get home safe, yeah?”

“Lou, it’s literally 5 meters away.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow, right?”

“Definitely.” He agreed, pressing a kiss to Louis’ lips.

 

The Swedish air, was cold on his stomach. He’d forgotten his tank top at Louis’. Or, he didn’t want to go back to get it, risking Louis convincing him to stay there overnight, so he just put on the sweater which was hanging by the front door prior to exiting.

 

The stairs in front of his own front door felt a lot steeper than in the day time. When he’d finally reached the top of them, he grabbed the door handle, leaning against it. When the door didn’t open, he shook the door handle and tried again but without luck.

 

So he was locked out.

 

And to say that there wasn’t a little part of him that was happy that he didn’t have another option than sleep at Louis’ would be a lie.

 

“Harry?” Louis asked. He was still dressed in grey Adidas sweatpants, no socks, no shirt, and his hair in a fringe.

“Hi. I’m locked out. Can I stay here?”

Louis held back a laugh, ”Of course, come in.”

“Do you want to borrow some sweats?” Louis asked as Harry was rearranging the pillows on the couch. “And what are you doing?” he added.

“Oh, I’m…rearranging the pillows so they’re more comfortable sleeping on?”

“You’re not sleeping on the couch. I have two perfectly working beds in this house.”

“Oh, where’s Zayn’s ro-“

“You can’t sleep in Zayn’s bed. He’s very hygienic when it comes to that. Guess you’re sleeping in my bed. What a coincidence!”

“Guess I can’t say anything to change that, now can I?”

“Nope!”

“Well, okay…And yes, I’d like to borrow some sweats. Do you have some that are too big for you?”

“Are you implying that I’m small, Harold?” Louis asked pretending to be offended.

“Nope, I’m implying that everyone but you are way too large.” He said and gave him a wink.

Louis exited the room giggling, and returned a minute later throwing a pair of sweats to Harry. They were similar to the ones Louis was wearing, just in black instead of grey.

“Thanks.”

“Welcome, bathroom in the hallway. Briefs are in there too,” he said pointing at the clothes in Harry’s hand.

“You can put the dirty clothes in the basket by the shower,” he added.

Harry gave him a nod and headed to the bathroom.

 

The briefs fit. The sweats, not so much. Or, they fit at the waist, but ended somewhere 15 centimeters below the knee. Harry smiled to himself, remembering how tiny Louis was. They probably reached Louis ankles, he thought.

Entering Louis’ bedroom, he found out that the sweats did in fact reach his ankles. Louis was standing, checking his phone.

“What side do you sleep in?” Louis asked switching his attention from his phone to Harry.

“Don’t really have a preference…”

“Liar! Everyone have a favorite side.”

“I don’t.” He said, only to see Louis look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Right side.” He ended up saying.

“Great, because I prefer the left one.”

 

Five minutes later, they were under the covers, lying in darkness, listening to each other breathing. They weren’t touching. Just lying on their side of the bed, as if a wall had been built between them.

“I can hear your heart beating.” Louis whispered.

“I hope so.” Harry breathed, to which Louis chuckled.

 

Silence. Harry couldn’t sleep. Louis couldn’t either. They were just lying there, thinking about nothing and everything at the same time.

“Are you awake?” Louis asked after 10 minutes of silence.

“Yeah, can’t sleep.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know. Too many thoughts.”

“What are you thinking about?”

Harry didn’t answer.

“Harry?”

Still nothing.

 “I know you’re not sleeping.”

Louis heard a deep breath being let out from the man next to him.

“I was thinking if I could get a _tiiiny_ goodnight kiss.”

Louis smiled, and shifted closer to Harry giving him a peck on the lips.

“S’that it?”

“Well…no.”

“What else does my little Harry need before he can fall asleep?”

_My little Harry._

**_My._ **

His.

Always.

Forever.

“Will you spoon me?” He asked with a tiny voice.

“Please?” he added, because of course he’d ask nicely, Louis thought.

“Not used to being big spoon because some people – can you believe it Haz?! – some people think I’m too small to be a big spoon.”

Harry smiled and felt Louis body getting closer and closer to his, and just moments later, his chest was pressed against Harry’s back. Louis threw his arms around him, pulling his waist closer to him and nuzzling his head further in Harry’s fresh smelling hair.

And that night both boys fell asleep with a smile on their faces.


	2. When everything fit perfectly

 “Haz.”

“Harry.”

“Harold.”

Louis needed to go to the bathroom, but Harry was lying on top of him. His face was pressed against Louis’ chest and his right arm on Louis hip, most of his torso covering his other hip. He was tracing circles on Harry’s back, trying to wake him up.

Harry was beautiful, curls untamed and all over the place. His back muscles were toned and his skin had a nice brown tan, despite it being mid-February.

“Hazza,” he tried again, but when the snores just continued, he tried to ease Harry off of him. Well that didn’t work. Firstly, because the second Louis decided to move just a little, Harry tightened his grip around him, pulling him closer.

“Harry.”

This time he did get a response.

“Mghhhh.”

“Harry I have to go to the bathroom.”

“But you’re warm,” he complained, which caused Louis to chuckle.

“Yeah, but I also really need to pee, and if you let me go now, then I’ll be back in a minute.”

Harry exhaled, and released his grip on the man, rolling off of him and back to his own side of the bed, and watched Louis as he left the room.

The spot next to Harry got colder and colder, and in the end, he just took the duvet and cuddled into it as much as possible. When Louis came back and saw Harry all cuddled up, a smile of fondness spread across his lips.

He got under the covers again with Harry, and he cuddled up with him again.

“That was way more than a minute,” Harry informed, with his sleepy raspy morning voice.

“I owe you my deepest apologies, then.”

“My heart is hurt. I trusted you,” he said dramatically, as if he was offended.

“Awe, I’m sorry.”

Harry shuffled closer to Louis, ”You could maybe kiss it better?” he asked, batting his eyelashes.

“Of course,” he said and pressed his lips onto Harry’s. And yes, Louis would like to wake up like that every morning, but Harry didn’t have to know that.

Harry was the one to break the kiss, ”What time is it?” he asked, his lips brushing lightly against Louis’.

Louis tapped the home button on his iPhone. Which was charging on his nightstand.

“11 am.”

“M’kay…We should probably get up.”

“Yeah? You hungry?”

To that Harry just hummed.

 

“Do you have pancake thingies?” Harry asked when they’d gotten out of bed.

“Pancake thingies?” Louis said, cackling.

“Yes, things for pancakes.”

“No, sadly. I need to go buy those someday, right?”

“Yup, I expect top class pancakes next time.”

Louis smirked, ”So there’s a next time?”

Harry just blushed and smiled.

 

The sun was shining outside and lit up the kitchen. The two boys were sitting on each side of the dining table, eating cornflakes. A comfortable silence was hovering in the kitchen, and both Harry and Louis enjoyed each other’s company.

“So I didn’t get your answer, is there a next time or…?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind,” Harry said, looking at his cornflakes, poking at them with his spoon.

“Me neither.”

Harry was just about to say something, but knocks on the front door cut him off. Great, Harry thought. Niall and Liam were probably going to come over and embarrass him in front of Louis and tease them both about whatever. So when Louis said he’d ‘get it’ Harry exclaimed a, ”No, I’ll get it,” and rushed to the front door.

He expected to find his two best mates, but was surprised when a black haired boy was there instead.

“Hi?” Harry said.

“Sorry, but does Louis Tomlinson live here?” He asked confused.

Oh yeah, Louis’ friend was supposed to arrive that day. It all made sense to Harry now.

“Oh yeah, he mentioned you coming.”

He motioned for Louis’ friend to come in and went into the kitchen.

”It’s your friend.”

Louis laughed, ”I heard,” he said and then left the kitchen. Harry heard the two best friends greet each other and a couple of minutes later, the friend and Louis entered the kitchen again.

“Zayn,” he said and shook Harry’s hand.

“Harry,” he introduced himself.

“And you’re Louis’ what?” Zayn asked, still confused.

“Neighbor.” Harry said.

“And friend,” Louis filled in, making Harry’s stomach flutter. They were friends. Louis considered them friends, and Harry couldn’t be more happy about that.

“And friend,” he confirmed with a smile.

 

Harry stayed for two more hours where he got to know Zayn and invited them over for dinner, which they agreed to immediately. Zayn was a nice guy, Harry thought to himself. Very pretty, too. Turned out he was a model, which Harry really wasn’t surprised to hear. And of course Zayn had just been to New York fashion week, the reason he didn’t arrive with Louis. During those two hours, Harry couldn’t stop noticing how close to him Louis was at all times. When he’d sit down, Louis would sit down right next to him, so that their arms and legs were touching. When Harry would stand, Louis would stand behind him and rest his hands on Harry’s shoulders. Not that Harry complained. Not at all. He just noticed it, and it made him feel that special something in his heart.

 

*******

 

Harry slammed the front door and went to the kitchen, expecting Niall and Liam to be out skiing, but was surprised to see the two of them sitting on the same side of the dining table, pointing to the chair on the other side.

“Sit.” Niall said.

Harry smiled widely and sat down, looking at them. Harry knew he was in the middle of some sort of love life interrogation, seeing Niall and Liam with their way too serious poker faces on.

“Hi?” Harry said.

Niall and Liam looked at each other as if they’d spent the previous evening planning it, writing a script, and rehearsing. Harry believed that that was exactly what had happened.

“Did you, or did you not spend the night at Louis —jacketboy— Tomlinson’s house?” Niall almost yelled.

Harry tried to hold in a laugh, thinking about the ridiculousness of the situation.

“Yes, because you locked the door and I didn’t really feel like sleeping outside in -15 degrees, nor did I want to wake either of you up, since both of you get really cranky if someone ruins your so called beauty sleep.”

“Those are pretty good reasons, but I’m afraid we still need a pretty precise description of exactly what happened last night,” Liam informed.

“Well I’m going to do it quickly then, because they’re coming over at half past five. Basically, we ate, watched The Proposal, ate popcorn, things happened, and yeah then we shared a bed.”

“Could you please define ‘things’, Mr. Styles?”

Again, Harry really tried not to laugh.

“Kissing. His dick, my mouth. Is that enough information for you?”

Liam looked at Niall, signaling something with his fingers.

“I think we’ve got everything we need, thank you very much.” Liam told Harry.

“Thank you, now if you could please drop the Sherlock Holmes act and help me figure out what we’re having for dinner then that would be nice.”

Liam and Niall burst out laughing, giving each other a high five which didn’t really end up being a high five, seeing they missed each other’s hands.

“I’m craving pizza. Can we please make pizza?” Niall asked.

“When are you not craving pizza, Niall?” Harry asked. When Niall didn’t give him an answer but just rolled his eyes, Harry added, ”And we don’t have pizza dough or the ingredients to make it.”

“Isn’t there a pizza place somewhere around here?” Liam suggested.

“Liam and I could go down to the restaurant by the lifts and ask!”

“What about me?” Harry asked, not liking the feeling of being left out.

“You’re going to go talk to Louis and his friend whom I don’t know the name of, and find out what toppings they like on their pizzas.” Niall explained.

“Zayn. That’s his friends name. He’s a pretty well known model, apparently. Anyways, I’ll go ask about the toppings later.”

 

An hour later the two boys left, and just about two minutes after Niall and Liam had left, Harry made his way to Louis’ which had now become a pretty familiar route. As always, Harry knocked three times, but when no one opened the door, he knocked another three times.

Finally the door opened, revealing a sleepy looking Zayn.

“Hey, Harry.”

“Hi. May I talk to Louis, please?”

“Oh, he’s currently taking a shower.”

Harry buried his hands in the pockets of his coat.

“I’ll just come back later then,” he said turning around about to head home.

“No, no,” Zayn stopped him, ”I’ll go get him. He’s been in there for way too long anyways.”

Then Zayn disappeared. During the days they’d been there it had gotten colder each day. There hadn’t been snow in a while, which had made a lot of the roads and pistes icy. The wind had also gotten stronger, making Harry’s hair practically untamable as he stood by the front door waiting for Louis.

“Louis, get out!” He heard Zayn yell.

“Harry’s here!” Zayn added, and immediately the shower turned off. Zayn returned a couple of moments later, informing Harry that Louis would be there soon.

 

Soon turned out to be not even five minutes later, where Louis appeared next to Zayn who was leaning against the doorframe. Louis’ hair was literally dripping as if he hadn’t even bothered drying himself off just one tiny bit. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and the same sweats that he’d been wearing earlier in the morning. Harry was still wearing them, because he hadn’t really wanted to take them off. He wanted to keep them forever, and maybe, the day before Louis went home, he’d ask him or beg him to let him keep them. And if Harry wasn’t wrong, Louis would let him take whatever he wanted to.

“Hi Haz.”

“Hi Lou.”

Harry could feel Louis eyes on him, checking him out from top to toe, smiling when he noticed his sweats.

“Well, I’ll let you to talk,” Zayn announced and left.

“So…what brings you here? Got locked out again?”

Harry laughed and pulled the keys out of his right pocket, shaking them, “Nope.”

“What then?”

“Just wanted to know what kind of toppings you like on your pizzas. We’re thinking of ordering pizza, because we felt really lazy and tired and Niall my Irish friend wouldn’t shut up about how much he was craving it, so…”

“Fair enough. I personally like it with pepperoni and pineapples. Zayn likes anything as long as it is spicy. So basically anything with chili.”

“Cool,” Harry said giving him a nod, ”I’ll see you in a couple of hours then,” he said but was dragged inside into Louis’ embrace when he tried to leave.

Louis was hugging him tight almost hanging himself onto Harry, seeing his feet couldn’t touch the ground properly when Harry was standing upright.

Louis pulled away after God knows how many seconds of hugging and pressed a firm kiss onto Harry’s pink lips.

“See ya,” he said and watched as Harry walked across the street, unlocking his own front door and entering it.

 

*******

 

Harry was nervous and he didn’t know why. It’s wasn’t as if he and Louis were together, but he still had that similar feeling. He just really wanted the evening to go well and like every other day, not mess it up. He’d only known him for a week, but every time he saw him, he just wanted him to hold him close and never let go. Ever. And that thought was scaring him. He couldn’t possibly already have fallen for Louis. And yes, he was well aware of the fact that there wasn’t any law or timeline for when you could fall in love, but Harry had never fallen that fast before.

He was walking back and forth in the living room, curls bouncing and hands sweating. Louis and Zayn were to arrive in a matter of minutes and Harry began regretting inviting them.

“Haz, calm down.” Liam said, as he approached Harry and pulled him into a hug.

“I can’t.”

“Why not? What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

“That you or Niall say something that makes Louis find me disgusting and gross, making him never want to hang out with me again.” He said and buried his face in the crook of Liam’s neck.

“Harry that’s ridiculous,” he said and patted his back before letting go of him and motioning for him to sit down on the couch. Harry obeyed and did as told.

“You’ve fallen, haven’t you?”

Harry nodded, pressing his lips together.

“Haz, that’s great.”

“No it’s not.”

“What, why not?”

“Because I’m not supposed to fall for him.”

Liam sighed, ”May I tell you something?”

He didn’t even wait for Harry’s nod before saying, ”You aren’t supposed to fall for anyone. It just kind of happens…You can choose to either accept it and be happy, or deny it and live in denial until you accept it and become happy.”

“Why are you so good at that?” Harry asked and looked at Liam, revealing a single tear running down his cheek.

“At what?”

Harry’s eyes let out another couple of tears, “At telling people that it’s going to be okay, even though it isn’t.” At the end of that sentence, Harry broke down crying, burying his face in his hands which made the last words unclear.

“Harry. Please stop crying and listen. In a couple of minutes, Louis is going to be here, and to be honest, you could act as if Niall and I didn’t even exist. I want you to know that we won’t judge either of you of you kiss in front of us. Hell, we wouldn’t even judge you if you started full on snogging him,” Harry let out a giggle and Liam continued, ”You do whatever you feel like doing and I promise you that Niall and I won’t embarrass you more than you’ve ever embarrassed us.”

Harry was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

“You have to go get it,” Harry said wiping his tears, trying to make his eyes look as if he hadn’t just been crying,

“No, come with me.”

“Fine, but you open the door!”

“Deal.”

 

 

“Hi, I’m Liam. Nice to meet you, come in,” Liam said as he’d opened the door.

Harry’s heart almost stopped when he saw Louis. He was wearing _his_ tank top. The one he’d forgotten at Louis’. It was way too big on him and hung low in the back, revealing his, somehow, tan back. His hair was swept to the side.

“Hi Harry,” Zayn said and shook my hand.

Not even a second later, Niall entered the hallway. His eyes grew wide when he saw who was standing at the door.

“Zayn!?” He asked.

Zayn’s eyes grew just as wide, “Niall!?”

“You know each other?” Came from all the other boys.

Niall gave Zayn a hug and patted him on the back, “How long has it been? A little over a year?”

 

Turned out Zayn and Niall had met at Niall’s mum’s birthday party, since their moms were great friends. Since that day, they’d been out clubbing a couple of times and had had some game nights with a couple of their other friends. They stopped talking when Zayn became a professional model and traveled all the time. Niall didn’t blame him for not talking to him. No, he was happy for him and every time he’d see Zayn in some kind of magazine, he’d smile because his heart filled with pride and happiness for him.

 

 

After everyone had greeted everyone, Liam, Niall, and Zayn went into the living room where the sound of someone turning on the TV was heard, followed by what sounded like a football match. Louis and Harry were finally left alone in the hallway and Harry didn’t hesitate to pull Louis in to a hug, lifting him of the ground.

“Harry, put me down!” he laughed wiggling his feet trying to reach the floor.

Harry did eventually let him down and gave him a kiss. He had been craving his lips on Louis’ for a couple of hours, which, in Harry’s mind, was way too long.

They stood there for another minute, smiling and brushing their noses against each other.

“Nice tank top,” Harry grinned, running his index finger along the material.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be. It looks better on you anyways,” Harry chuckled.

“Oh, it’s just a really soft material.”

 _Boyfriend material_ , Harry thought to himself.

“I know, that’s why I bought it. You can have it, you know. As a late Christmas present.”

“Harry, Christmas was like two months ago,” Louis informed.

“Yup, still doesn’t mean I can’t give you a present.”

Louis sighed. ”Well, thank you then,” he said giving him a peck on the lips.

 

The evening went surprisingly well, Harry thought as they were watching In Time while drinking beer and eating pizza. Harry and Louis decided to share because Harry couldn’t eat a whole one, and Louis wanted to share with Harry. Harry picked off the pineapple, which made Louis reconsider why he was slowly falling in love with him. Louis told him that it was a waste of pineapple and that he should at least try them. Harry did, but only because it was Louis asking. As expected, he didn’t like it one bit, so every single pineapple from that moment on was picked off and placed on Louis’ stuck out tongue.

 

Zayn and Niall had spent all evening talking about memories and telling stories. Harry still couldn’t believe that the two of them knew each other, but on the other side it made him happy. Harry felt safe now. Like Niall knowing Zayn was some kind of safety net. Because now he knew that Louis wouldn’t just disappear if Harry fucked it up. He could call Niall who could call Zayn who could call Louis, so that they always kept in contact and didn’t loose each other completely.

 

Louis and Harry were cuddled up on one half of the couch, limbs tangled together, caressing each other. The other boys acted as if it was something that wasn’t really anything special, which both Harry and Louis secretly appreciated. They didn’t want it to be anything special. It wasn’t anything special. Except it was. The whole situation was special. Their relationship, whatever it was, was special. _They_ were special to each other, and all they wanted was to keep the other person close so they could feel special and be special all the time.

 

Harry fell asleep halfway through the movie. Louis looked at Harry most of the time instead of looking at the Justin Timberlake in the movie. Why? Because it was _Harry_. Harry was lovely. He looked so soft, lying there with his curls everywhere, pink lips slightly parted and small snores escaping every twentieth second. Louis had his hand on Harry’s chest and could feel it rise every time Harry inhaled. He wanted to stay like that forever.

 

Louis had never been good with _love_. He’d only ever been in one somewhat serious relationship, but he didn’t love the guy. He just loved the idea of him. He liked the idea of having a _guy_ to show to everyone. He liked the idea of being proud of who he was. But now, with Harry, it was so different. He’d known the guy for a week or so, and could already feel himself falling every time Harry was near him. Harry was just so chilled out and…nice. Louis loved how random he was sometimes and how different yet similar they were. They balanced each other out. And _that_ was special.

 

When the movie ended, Liam had also fallen asleep. Niall woke him up and he said his quick and tired ‘goodnight’s to everyone and left to his room. Niall and Zayn started cleaning up the place, taking out the empty pizza boxes, and wrapping the leftovers in tin foil and putting them in the refrigerator.

“Louis?”

He turned around and saw Niall in the kitchen, cleaning some of the dishes.

“What?”

“Will you please get him to bed? His room is down the hallway first door to the left,” he said, obviously talking about Harry.

“Sure.”

After a little bit of struggling with getting Harry to let go of him without waking him up, he had finally managed to get up from the couch. He picked up Harry, bridal style, and started walking to his room.

“Come on, Harry. Let’s get you to bed,” he mumbled quietly to himself.

He pushed the door open with his shoulder and put the sleeping boy down on the mattress, head on the pillow.

Louis gave himself Harry’s permission to look through his suitcase and find some pajama pants. Eventually he found some and put them on the bed next to Harry. He, carefully took off Harry’s jeans and put the pajama pants on. He let the white t-shirt stay on, and pulled the covers over the boy before sitting on the edge of the bed, tracing the boy’s back.

“Mmhmnnn...” Harry mumbled.

“Goodnight Harry,” Louis told him.

“Mmmm’night Lou.”

Louis stood up, but looked back at Harry when he noticed that he’d grabbed his arm.

“Lou?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we go skiing together tomorrow? And we’ll be all matchie matchie, right?” He mumbled, most of the words turning out unclear.

“Of course, Haz?”

Harry gave him a little nod, ”We'll be like matches.”

And when Louis was lying in his bed that night he couldn’t stop thinking about what Harry’d told him.

 _Like matches_. They were two matches and they would burn together and burn out together. And when they were burning they could light up so many things because two matches are better than one. And you need one burning match to make the other burn. They made each other burn, because without them it’d been darker than ever since they met each other.

 

*******

 

When Harry woke up, he saw a note on the night stand.

 

**Harry, hope you slept well.**

**I’m going to pick you up at 10**

**Wear your stupid jacket so we can be**

**“Matchie matchie,” as you said yesterday**

**All the love,**

**Louis x**

Harry tapped the home button on his phone and hurried up when he saw it was twenty minutes past ten. He rushed into the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and hair and got dressed into his skiing underwear. He entered the kitchen to find Louis, Zayn, Niall, and Liam eating eggs and bacon.

“Look who’s finally up!” Niall exclaimed.

“Morning,” Harry said with his morning voice.

“Morning,” they all answered as he sat down next to Louis and began eating.

“So what are the plans for today?” Louis asked as Harry was munching on a piece of bacon.

“Well, yesterday when Liam and I went to find out whether or not there was a pizza place somewhere around here, we found out that there’s a pub 20 minutes from here as well. So I was thinking…are you guys up for a night out tonight?” Niall offered.

All boys agreed on a night out even though Harry secretly just wanted to spend the night watching stupid, sappy, romantic comedies with Louis.

 

When everyone was done eating, they cleaned up and put on their skiing gear, before getting their skis on and making their way to the pistes.

 

Harry and Louis were equally as good at skiing, they decided. Although they did compete unofficially. In the end, after two hours of skiing Harry and Louis arrived with the lift to the top of a red piste.

“Wanna race, Curly?”

“Where to?”

“The lift down there,” he said and pointed at a lift at the bottom of the piste.

“Sure.”

“Three….two….one….go!” They counted together before rushing down the piste with a high speed.

Louis won. By three seconds.

“So Harold,” he said, ”What do I get for winning?”

Harry thought for a couple of seconds before his face lit up, “I’ll take you out for hot chocolate.”

And at that, Louis smiled because how could he not.

 

Half an hour later that were sitting by the exact same table they’d been sitting by the first time they’d talked properly. Their hot chocolates were in front of them and the smell of coffee, hot chocolate, and fresh cold air was surrounding them.

 

There was this one moment where Louis took a sip from Harry’s hot chocolate because he claimed it was better and got some of the whipped cream on his nose. Harry could help but laugh and without hesitation, he leaned over and licked it off.

“Did you just lick my nose?” Louis asked while giggling.

“I might have…” He said also giggling.

“That’s disgusting.”

“You say that but I know that you secretly loved it.”

And yes, maybe Louis did love it a little. Maybe a little too much.

 

*******

 

A little past 7pm all five boys entered the pub and found a table in the corner of the room. There weren’t that many people since it was meanly people from the ski resort and people in the area who went there. Niall and Zayn had almost caught up on everything important that had happened while they’d lost contact with each other.

All boys started out with a beer, but later they went on to some of the more fancy drinks. Louis insisted on paying for Harry’s, and the more alcohol Harry got, the more did he want. And because Louis couldn’t say not to Harry’s pout and deep green eyes, he ended up having bought  him 9 drinks in total, six of which he shared with him. Harry was on the good side of tipsy later that evening and seemed happier than ever.

“I need air, Louis,” Harry informed and stood up. He stopped up on the way out and turned around looking at Louis.

“I can’t go alone.” He said and reached his hand out for Louis to grab it. He sighed and got up, taking Harry’s hand and letting him lead him outside where the fresh Swedish air invaded their lungs.

Harry leaned against the wall of the building, breathing in and out heavily.

“Having fun, Haz?”

“Yeah…it’s great,” he said without any emotion at all.

“Haz? What’s wrong.” Louis asked and stood next to him.

“Nothing.” Harry said and gave him a forced smile.

“Tell me, please.”

Harry slid down the wall and onto the ground where he exhaled deeply,”S’stupid anyways,”

Louis crouched down next to him, so that their eyes were on the same level.

“Listen. If it makes you sad then it’s not stupid. I don’t want you sad. Hell, I don’t think anyone wants you sad, because you,” he said poking at Harry’s chest,” are one of the nicest people I’ve ever met in my 26 years of living.”

When Harry didn’t react, Louis poked the memorized spot on his cheek where his dimple was supposed to be and said, “Harry, give me a smile.”

To Louis’ surprise, the curly haired man did smile for a second and that was enough for Louis.

“Now tell me.”

Harry shook his head.

“Harry. If you don’t tell me then I’m going to leave.”

Harry shrugged, ”You’re going to do that anyways…” He mumbled.

“What?” Louis said, thinking he hadn’t heard it correctly the first time.

“Just said that you were going to leave anyways.” Harry said, his voice breaking in the last two words.

“No, Harry no…” Louis said and hugged him tightly, hoping Harry could feel his heartbeat, and how strong it beat for him.

“But you are. You and Zayn are going home in less than 72 hours and when we get back home, everything will go back to normal and all the days here with you will just be sad memories, because back home everything we did here, everything we had going on, this whole relationship or friendship thing  won’t  matter anymore.”

Louis tried his hardest to hold in his tears because even though he was scared of the same exacts things Harry mentioned, one of them had to be the strong one.

“Harry, who told you that?”

“Don’t know, but it’s the truth isn’t it?” He said wiping a tear from his cheek.

“No, I promise you it’s not. First of all, Zayn and Niall are friends which means that we’ll be seeing each other even when we get home. Secondly, you’ve ended up meaning so much to me, and whatever relationship or friendship we have, we will still have when we get home because we belong _together._ I’m being completely honest right now when I tell you that I’ve never felt more home than when I’m with you, and that you’re an amazing person that I’d like to keep in my life.”

Even though Louis had tried not the cry, he’d failed and by the end of the last sentence he was crying as much as Harry.

“Promise?” Harry asked in between a couple of sniffles and lifted his pinky.

“Promise.” Louis confirmed and locked his smaller pinky with Harry’s slightly larger one.

Louis couldn’t help but notice that Harry smiled at the two locked fingers, and didn’t hesitate to pull him in for a kiss.

“Can we go home now?” Harry asked innocently while kissing Louis.

“Why? Are you tired?”

“No, I just…”

“Just what?”

“Will you make love to me, please?”

 _Make love,_ Louis thought. Such a Harry-like thing to say.

 

*******

 

Harry was spread out on Louis’ bed 30 minutes later. Louis was _so_ gentle, as if he was made of porcelain, and Harry hadn’t been treated like that ever. He felt every single kiss Louis pressed on his shoulders, neck, chest, everywhere.

“Harry, what do you want?” Louis asked in between kisses.

“You,” Harry breathed out burying his hands in Louis’ hair and pulling him in for a kiss, nipping at lips on the way. Louis tasted like beer and cosmopolitan, but mostly of peppermint, since Harry saw him take a pastille on their way home. Louis had put so much effort into making this good for Harry, and Harry couldn’t help but smile at the thought of that. He let Louis take the lead of the kiss and when they pulled away, Harry’s face felt hot and Louis’ lips were pink and swollen.

“What do you want, Haz?” Louis asked again as he tugged down Harry’s briefs followed by his own.

“Your mouth, please!”

“Where? Here?” He asked and pressed a kiss to Harry’s mouth, ”Here?” He kissed his inner thigh.

“On my-my cock.” He manages to say.

Soon, Louis mouth was on him and it’s indescribable. It’s nothing like Harry had ever expected . Louis’ hand was tightly wrapped around the base. He sucked and used his hand to spread both his and Harry’s wetness down the shaft until he’s slick. Harry looked  away when Louis started bobbing slowly, a groan escaping from his throat. He could feel his chest rise and fall quickly and a bead of sweat running down the back of his neck. Harry felt Louis arm being thrown around him and moments later Louis took him all the way down. And when Louis’ throat began working around him, he was pretty sure he was going to die.

“Oh _god!_ Fuck _Louis!”_ Harry grunted, not able to concentrate on proper sentences.

Right as Harry thought it couldn’t get any better, Louis began drawing the tip of his tongue in a zig zag motion all the way the underside of his cock.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Harry gasps, “Louis, stop, please-“

Louis pulled off straight away and looked at him in confusion.

“What’s wrong?”

Harry tried to get his breathing back to normal, trying to catch enough breath to form a sentence.

“Nothing. Just don’t wanna come-not yet.” At that Louis releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding on, because hurting Harry or making Harry feel anything other than fantastic would make him feel like he’d let Harry down, even though he knew that it wasn’t possible to do so.

“Oh, okay. Do you want to-“

“Will you rim me?” Harry blurted out, but immediately filled up by saying, “You don’t have to and it’s okay if you don’t wa-“

“Fuck, Haz. I’d love to.” He said and pressed their lips together in a hard kiss.

“Hands and knees or…?”

“Back, please.”

 

Not even a minute later, Harry arched his back in pleasure as he let out a loud moan. Louis hummed as he continued licking Harry’s hole. He was eating him out slowly, appreciating every single inch of Harry and every single sound he made. Louis didn’t want to rush anything. He wanted to keep the moment as longs as possible.

“Lou.” Harry breathes out as Louis’ thumb traced his rim.

The thing was that Harry _had_ been rimmed many times before, but never once had he felt something other than pleasure. He did that time. He felt intimacy, feelings, closure. The pleasure he was experiencing with Louis was different from the other times. All the other times were rough and…fast. But with Louis everything was slow and lovely. Like it was supposed to be, Harry realized.

 

Harry felt like Louis had spent hours licking his hole, and when Louis finally stuck his tongue past the rim, Harry couldn’t help but push his hips against Louis’ face.  Louis immediately stopped and started licking up his long, bare torso till he reached Harry’s jaw, where he sucked a generous love bite before continuing to his lips.

 

“You okay?” Louis asked, nails digging into Harry’s shoulders, making sure to leave a couple of marks.

“Need your fingers Lou,” he pleaded grabbing onto Louis’ sweaty hair.

Louis obeyed and went back down where he started off by licking over his hole again, making Harry groan in pleasure.

Louis grabbed the lube as the first thing in the pocket of his suitcase and hurried back to Harry where he coated his fingers with it, before he moved towards Harry and hovered over him, leaning down and kissing him.

“Ready?” He asked one last time, just to be sure.

When Harry nodded he felt Louis’ finger brush over his hole. He breathed out and tightened his grip around Louis back. There were a couple of seconds where none of them did anything but stare at each other and feel each other’s presence. And then Louis’ slid his finger inside of Harry. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, and when he opened them, Louis was still there looking at him. He nodded and Louis pushed his finger further inside, which made a soft sound escape Harry’s mouth.

 

Louis could never get tired of that. He could never get tired of seeing Harry fall apart under him, seeing Harry that _needy_ , seeing his curls untamed, that one strand covering his face.

 

“Two,” Harry said in a moan.

Louis pressed a second finger in and stretched him open. Harry could feel the stinging pain resonating through his entire body.

“Fuck, Haz,” Louis breathed out as he felt Harry around his fingers.

“Yeah, Lou,” he agreed.

“Move,” he added. He almost didn’t even get to finish the word before Louis fingers started moving deeper and deeper. For a second he pulled his fingers out, but only to thrust them back in harder which caused a low growl to escape from somewhere deep down Harry’s throat. He felt like he might black out at some point because of Louis fingers. Louis repeated his finger’s movements going faster and faster. He kept going deeper until the back of his hand touched Harry’s arse with every thrust, making Harry feel another shiver roll down his spine.

 

When Harry asked for three, it took Louis half a second to ease it inside, making Harry’s body tense up completely for a couple of seconds. After a couple of thrusts his body finally relaxed and when Louis crooked his fingers and they hit Harry’s prostate, Harry arched his back and grabbed the base of his cock tightly to keep himself from coming.

 

“Louis-please, I need-“

“I know, Haz. Hold on just one second.”

 

When Louis’ cock _finally_ filled him up, Harry’s eyes went dark for a second and let his head fall back. Harry felt full, well-stretched, and better than he’d ever felt before. It took Harry a couple of seconds to get used to Louis inside of him and when he started moving, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in, Louis was pressing kisses to his neck at the same time. When Harry reached for Louis ass, to pull him closer, Louis sped up his pace, snapping his hips faster, thrusting into him harder.

Louis’s hands made their way to the underside of Harry’s thighs forcing them apart slowly until Harry was completely spread out. Harry could almost feel his knees touching the mattress, but when Louis thrusted in again Harry curved off the bed and grabbed the sheets crying out when Louis hit his prostate just right. Louis moaned roughly, fingers digging into Harry’s hips while he kept the pace, hitting the prostate almost every time, making Harry groan with pleasure.

 

Harry felt his body tighten around Louis.

“Lou, m’close,” Harry warned, but Louis just kissed him tenderly and kept going. Soon, Louis’ hands had made their way to Harry’s cock and after just a couple of pumps, Harry came over his and Louis’ stomach.

The second Harry came, Louis could feel Harry tighten himself around him and leaned closer to him, his hands placed firmly on either side of Harry, fucking him into oblivion. They kissed each other hungrily, moaning against each other’s lips.

When Louis hit Harry’s prostate yet another time, Harry let out a heavenly groan, sending Louis over the edge, coming inside of him. Harry got shivers all over when he felt Louis’ come filling him up, and when Louis pulled out after a while, Harry felt empty, but after Louis cleaned both of them up and they were cuddled up and spooning, Harry being the little spoon again, Harry felt full again. _Full of love._

_*******_

Louis didn’t know what time it was, but when he woke up, one thing he did know was that Harry was still there, sleeping,  holding on to him as he let out small snores. Louis looked at him. He looked at his small pink and parted lips, his brown chocolate colored curls and his honey colored skin. He was lying on his front, the duvet draped around his waist. Louis couldn’t help but admire the dark purple spot on Harry’s jaw. He remembered every single part of the previous night. He remembered how Harry felt around him and how beautiful Harry looked as he fell apart under him.

He traced Harry’s back muscles, because Louis did have a thing for his back. He ran his fingers down Harry’s spine and felt his soft skin against the tips of them.

After what turned out to be half an hour, Louis decided to go take a shower and then make pancakes as he’d promised Harry he would. Louis wondered whether Zayn had come back home or if he’d just spent the night at Niall, Liam, and Harry’s house.

 

Louis carefully got out of bed, not wanting to wake Harry and slipped on some sweats.

“Lou,” Harry mumbled the second Louis was about to close the door to his room.

“Morning,” he said smiling fondly at Harry who was tucking the covers to his neck.

“Where are you going?”

“Shower. When I’m done showering you can take one too, if you want to. Your jeans and briefs from last time you were here are hanging in the bathroom. You can just pick out one of my shirts.”

Harry nodded and asked, ”What about pancakes? You promised.”

Louis giggled, ”Yes, I did, and while you’re showering I’m gonna make the best pancakes you’ve ever seen. Deal?”

Harry smiled back at Louis, ”Deal.”

 

Turned out that Zayn had decided to sleep at Harry’s house, because there was no sign of him at all, which Louis secretly was very happy about.

After he’d showered and gotten dressed, he entered the kitchen and found all the ingredients needed for making pancakes.

Louis hadn’t made pancakes for nearly a year, because the last time he’d attempted to do so, his mom banned him from making food in her kitchen ever again. Basically, he burned them till they were black and ended up ruining two of her pans, and activating the fire alarm multiple times.

But for Harry, he’d try again.

 

It was almost eleven o’clock when Louis heard the sound of the bathroom door being unlocked and closed, flowed by footsteps against the hardwood floor.

“Hi,” he heard from behind him, and when Louis turned around, Harry was standing right behind him and kissed him firmly.

“Mmmm, Harry don’t want to burn the pancakes.” He said and smiled against the kiss, before pulling away, returning to his pancakes. He was almost done with the last one.

 

“Louis” Harry said, laughing, his face tuning red, ”this is not how pancakes are supposed to look.”

“Harry stop laughing!” He said and hit him playfully in the shoulder.

“I can’t,” Harry said gasping for air looking back at what in Louis’ opinion **_was_** a pancake and immediately burst out laughing even more.

“Harry it’s not funny!” Louis argued and stomped his foot, the little 5 year old waking up inside him.

“Sorry,” Harry said and calmed down, “but tell me. How did you manage to mess the poor pancakes up that badly?”

“Harold. They aren’t messed up.”

Harry raised an eyebrow.

“They aren’t!” Louis exclaimed.

“Mhm….You are well aware of the fact that I don’t kiss liars, right?”

At that Louis’ eyes went wide. After a couple of seconds of trying to find something sassy to get  back at Harry without luck, he just let out a sigh.

“Okay, they are maybe not the perfect pancakes, but they should taste okay.” He admitted.

“See?” He said and took a bite of one of the pancakes. The taste of flour invaded his mouth, making Louis’ mouth feel dry.

“They’re delicious,” Louis added trying to make it seem like they weren’t as bad as they actually were.

 

Harry tilted his head to the right, crossed his arms and shook his head.

“Guess I won’t have anyone to kiss the rest of the day…” Harry said jokingly.

 

“Fine, I give up! I can’t cook for shit.” He admitted, followed by him taking the plate of freshly made pancakes and throwing them into the bin.

“Can I get a kiss now?”

He smiled when Harry gave him a nod, and when Harry’s lips were of his, he smiled even wider.

“Luckily for you,” Harry said as he pulled away, ”I’m an excellent cook.”

 

Half an hour later, Harry placed the plate of actual pancakes on the table as Louis found plates, forks, knives, and glasses. When they’d gotten everything they needed on the table, they sat down on opposite sides of the table. Louis had to agree with Harry about being a good cook, because when he took his fist bite of the pancake and almost moaned from all the different tastes in his mouth.

“What did you add to the pancakes to make them taste this good?”

“Cardamom, cinnamon and sugar?”

“I had no idea I had all of that.”

Harry laughed and took a sip of orange juice.

“You did.”

They ate in silence, both admiring each other and focusing on the smallest things such as how Louis wouldn’t roll his pancake, but cut out triangular bites and how Harry would always stick his tongue out when taking a bite.

“This is nice.” Harry said when he was halfway done with his last pancake.

“Will you cook for me when we get back?”

Harry smiled because he now knew that Louis _wanted_ to keep talking when they got home.

“Sure, will you?”

“No! I like you and making you eat my food would be more of a punishment for you.”

“How do you survive? By eating that chicken thing you made me all the time?” Harry asked, giggling.

“Microwave meals, Harry. But I visit my mom quite a lot, too. She makes great food.”

“Moms always do.”

“I can’t believe I messed up the pancakes that bad. I was going be proper nice and make you and your sore bum nice pancakes.”

“My bum’s not _that_ sore.” Harry defended.

“Oh well...”

“But you could make it up for me.”

“I know.”

“Do you now?” Harry asked, smiling.

Louis nodded.

“Do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow?”

Harry’s eyes grew wide.

“Like a-?”

“Yes a date.”

Harry nodded and smiled.

”I’d like that,” he said and gave Louis’ cheek a soft kiss.

“Great. I’m going to woo you, Harry Styles.”

A second later Harry was laughing, covering his mouth with the palm of his right hand.

“Why are you laughing?” Louis asked, completely confused about Harry all of a sudden laughing.

Harry shook his head, ”I’m not telling you. It’s too lame.”

“I bet you it’s not.”

“What do I win when I win the bet?” Harry smirked.

“What do you want?”

“A stuffed animal from up here. You know, as a souvenir.”

“Deal. Now tell me.”

Harry giggled by the thought of how stupid his mind was sometimes.

“It was just when you said you’d woo me, my brain was like, well yeah because you’re Woouis Tomlinson.”

Louis did giggle at that, but not at the joke, but at how adorable Harry was when he laughed and when his dimple got deeper.

“Okay. I owe you a stuffed animal.”

 

*******

 

The wind was blowing harder and there was more snow than the other days, almost like a mini snowstorm, when the two boys had cleaned up the kitchen and were walking across the street.

 

“Hiii!” Harry called out as he opened the door for Louis and entered after him.

“Heey!” Both Louis and Harry heard three voices yell from the living room.

They took off their shoes and continued to the living room, their hands intertwined where they sat on the couch next to the other three who were watching commercials.

“So which one of you’s bum is sore?” Niall asked after a little while of silence.

Harry and Louis looked at each other in surprise.

“That’d be Harry.” Louis said as harry lifted his index finger.

“I knew it! Pay up.” Zayn exclaimed and watched Niall and Liam get their wallets and finding 10£ each, handing them to Zayn.

“You bet on us?!” Louis and Harry exclaimed in confusion.

“Yup, and I won.” Zayn confirmed.

“I can’t believe it.” Louis said leaning his head against Harry’s shoulder.

“Me neither!” Niall yelled, “I honestly thought Harry would top. No offense to either of you but Louis seems too twinky to be a top and has the bum of a bottom, and Harry is way too dominant to be a bottom.”

“Harry, you let us down.” Liam said.

“To bad. But to my defense, Louis is the best top ever.” Harry said which made Louis’ cheeks flush red and the other boys laugh.

“Same to you the other way around,” Louis said and kissed him tenderly.

“Stop your couply-ish-ness right now!” Niall complained.

Just to annoy him, they continued kissing, until they heard Liam and Zayn laugh.

“Why are you complaining, Horan?” Harry asked innocently.

“Because you make me realize how miserable my love life is!” He whined.

“But hadn’t you planned their whole life together? They’re simply making your dreams become reality.” Liam said to which Niall groaned annoyingly, because he knew Liam was right.

 

All five boys spent the rest of the day together, lounging around Harry and co.’s house until dinner where Harry and Louis offered to make dinner.

“You,” Harry asked poking Louis’ nose, “Want to make dinner?”

Louis giggled and nodded.

”Want to _help_ _you_ make dinner,” he clarified.

Harry and Louis decided on spaghetti with tomato sauce and Louis did end up helping. He cut up some tomatoes and vegetables and broke the spaghetti in half so they could fit in the pot. Harry did everything else, although that’s not completely true, because around every tenth minute, Louis would get bored of sitting on the counter or something like that and go hug Harry. Sometimes they were hugs from behind and other times they were hugs followed by a quick peck on either Harry’s lips, cheek, or neck.

 

*******

 

“Can’t believe the two of you are going home in less that two days.” Niall said as they were eating. Harry’s heart broke a little in that moment, because even though Louis had promised that everything would be the same, Harry didn’t truly believe it. He didn’t really believe it at all. He did hope, though.

“Yeah, me neither.” Zayn said.

“I still can’t believe you used to be friends and all that.” Harry said, trying to change the subject.

“Yeah, that was crazy. I mean, what are the odds of meeting one of your old friends when skiing in Sweden?!” Louis exclaimed.

 

And it went on like that. They talked about everything, really. About jobs, childhood, soccer etc. An hour later, the table was clean, the dishes were in the dishwasher, and all five boys were watching Frozen, because Harry thought it was appropriate to watch while skiing, since it was cold and snowy outside. At first Harry’s idea of watching it was shut down by everyone, but then Harry pouted and all the boys gave in.

The movie wasn’t bad, Louis found out. It was even better when Harry was lying on his lap, caressing his thigh while he was fiddling with Harry’s hair. And then sometimes, Louis would smile because Harry would laugh at the movie even though it wasn’t really that funny.

 

*******

 

“Stay.” Harry said with a sleepy voice, holding on to Louis’ wrist when he had gotten up.

“Harry.” Louis warned.

“Please?”

“Harry, I’d love to stay, believe me, but I can’t let Zayn go back and sleep alone,” he explained and looked at Zayn and the two others who were watching their conversation.

“But-but-but Zayn could sleep here too.”

“Harry.”

“Please, can Zayn and Louis stay here,” he asked turning his head to Niall and Liam.

“Sure,” they both shrugged.

“But you don’t have enough beds,” Zayn pointed out.

“Yeah we do. Louis obviously sleeps with Harry. Cough, in more than one way. Zayn, you take my bed and I’ll go with Liam,” Niall said and hugged Liam in the end.

Zayn raised his eyebrows, ”Oh, I didn’t know you were together.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at that and neither could Liam and Niall.

“Oh, we’re not together,” Liam explained, still laughing.

”He’s just really good at cuddling.”

“Oh, makes sense,” Zayn said.

“Guess we’re staying,” Louis said and Harry couldn’t be more happy.

 

Around 11pm they all said their goodnights to each other and separated, heading to their own rooms. Louis borrowed some of Harry’s sweats which ended up hanging way too lose on his hips, so he got another pair which Harry claimed were too small for him. That they still were too big on Louis. he didn’t want to talk about.

Harry and Louis crawled under the chilly covers and cuddled up against each other, feeling each other’s body heat, warming one another and the covers up.

Harry’s head was laying on Louis chest and Louis arm was resting on Harry’s shoulder.

“Lou?” Harry asked a couple of minutes later as he was tracing circles around Louis’ belly button.

“Mm?”

“You know how Niall said Liam was good at cuddling?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re better.”

Louis chuckled.

“So you’ve cuddled with Liam?”

Harry hit Louis’ stomach.

“Not the point Lou!

Louis just laughed and brought his hand to Harry’s hair where he began running his fingers through it.

“I know, but thank you. You’re not so bad either.”

Harry snorted, ”Oh please, I’m better than Liam.”

“Yeah? Then why didn’t Niall say you instead of Liam?”

“Because I’m cuddling you, so that spot is taken. And I know you well enough to know that if Niall had said my name instead of Liam’s, you would have gotten all tense, possessive, and jealous.”

“Would not.”

“No kisses for you then.” Harry stated and rolled over, facing away from Louis, his head back on the pillow, pretending to be mad.

“Harry.” Louis whispered and pressed a kiss to Harry’s shoulder.

“Please come back and cuddle me.” He said when Harry didn’t answer.

When he still didn’t answer Louis sighed.

“Okay, I might have gotten a _tiny_ bit possessive.”

Harry tuned around to face Louis.

“Tiny bit?”

Louis groaned, ”Fine, maybe a huge bit. Happy now?”

Harry grinned and nodded before cuddling back up against Louis, same position as before.

“I’m glad we both bought that stupid jacket.” Harry said.

“Me to, love.”

Harrys froze for a second at the nickname, but didn’t make much of it.

“We wouldn’t even have met of it wasn’t for the jackets.”

“We would probably have met anyways.”

Harry rolled his eyes and stated, “So you’re one of those people.”

“What people?”

“The ones that believe in fate and destiny and all that.”

“I mean, yeah. You don’t?”

“No, I think you decide your own destiny. Your actions have different consequences that form your life and your goals. I also think you can decide whether you want destiny to happen or not. I mean, destiny didn’t decide for you to go here, and destiny didn’t make you buy that jacket so that you could meet me. You simply bought it because you liked it. Also it wasn’t destiny that made you talk to me either. It was you who had a goal. The bright pink X on my back was your target. It was _your_ goal, and you reached it.”

There was a couple of seconds of silence before Louis finally spoke, ”Never thought of it that way.”

“I guess you also believe in love at first sight, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Have you ever experienced love at first sight?”

“Yeah, a couple of times.”

“Did you ever properly love them?”

“Only one of them.”

“See, doesn’t work.”

“What did you think when you saw me the first time? Be honest.”

Harry chuckled and smiled against Louis chest.

“Well, to be completely honest, I think my first thoughts of you were that I thought you were annoying because you had the same jacket as me, and it didn’t help when you practically haunted me by being almost everywhere I was. So yeah, I kind of hated you at first sight.”

“Hate at first sight,” Louis repeated, ”Never heard that one before,”

“What did you think of me?”

Harry could feel Louis breath hitch, before it went back to normal and Louis spoke.

“The first thing I thought was…Curls. I saw you from up front. I didn’t really notice that we had the same jacket until third time I saw you that day. I, compared to you, loved that we had the same jackets.”

“Sap.” Harry said and pecked his nipple.

“Yup.”

After that they didn’t speak anymore. They just laid there in the darkness of their room, trying to match each other’s breaths. When Louis was on the edge of sleeping he heard Harry’s voice.

“What?” Louis asked.

“Do you like me? Like, really like me?”

“Yeah, Harry, I do.”

“I don’t think you understand. Do you like me as more than…a friend?”

“Yes.”

“Louis, you’re not listening properly to my question.”

“Harry, you’re not listening properly to my answers. I wouldn’t invite you out for hot chocolate, dinner, have sex with you, and invite you out on a date if I didn’t like you as more than a friend.”

“But-“

“I. Like. You. Harry.”

“A lot? Or, like meh?”

“A lot.”

Harry nodded and soon they were both sleeping, not knowing the other was dreaming about them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. When it all ended

Harry was woken up by Louis, poking his shoulder.

“Haz!” He whispered.

“Mmmm…Time is it?”

“Like, 6 in the morning.” Louis said softly as Harry hugged Louis’ waist tighter.

“Why are we awake this early…”

“Haz, I need to go start packing and everything.”

“You have to pack in the middle of the night?”

Louis chuckled at how clingy Harry was.

“It’s morning. How do you get up when you have to go to work?”

“My work starts at….ten,” he said and slipped a yawn in between at and ten.

”Really?”

Harry hummed with a smile.

“But you need to roll off of me now, but come over later, yeah?”

Harry giggled, “Come.”

At that, Louis just shook his head.

 

Harry had never been good at the whole ‘goodbye’ thing. He hated seeing people leave. He hated not knowing when he’d see them again, or of he’d ever see them again. Far too many times, had he experienced wonderful people walking out of his life. He’d gotten over them eventually.

 

But with Louis it was different. He couldn’t let him go. There was this thing in his stomach that just made him feel anxious whenever he wasn’t near Louis. And that wasn’t different when he was laying in the bed after Louis had left to go home and pack. Because everything they had, everything they’d built up between the two of them or the five of them, could be ruined the second Louis left the following day. Harry could go back to being a simple songwriter. He could go back to his tiny apartment and to his sad and single life. A life without Louis.

 

And that was a problem. Because the thing was that Harry could see it. He could see Louis and him living together, despite only having known the guy for a week. He could see them visiting his family for thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, and all of those family gatherings. There wasn’t anything he wanted more than to be able to be with Louis almost every second and hour of every single day. He’d like to run a hot bath for Louis when he would come home, completely stressed out, from work, and he would definitely not miss any of Louis attempts at cooking for Harry, just because the thought of making Harry happy. Harry wanted to meet his family, friends, everyone Louis liked, and wanted Louis to always stay with him. If someone would have asked Harry where he saw himself in a year Harry’s answer would probably have been, “I don’t know exactly, but I’ll be with Louis.” And that’s what Harry’s plan was.

He just didn’t know if it really was Louis plan, too.

 

Harry got out of bed after nearly three hours of half sleeping with thoughts of him, Louis, and their future invading his head.

When he entered the living room he sat down on the couch and cuddled up against Liam.

“Hey Harry.”

“Hi.” Harry said and nuzzled closer to him, pretending not to notice the smell of Liam’s cologne instead of Louis’, which he preferred.

“Slept well?”

Harry shook his head.

“What happened.”

“Louis left this morning.”

“Harry, he’s not leaving until-.”

“Until tomorrow, I know.” Harry stated with a pout.

“Harry…” Liam said with a sigh, wrapping his arm around Harry’s shoulder.

“Everything is going to be fine, I promise.”

“How can you promise that? We’ll get back and maybe see each other one time and then everyone will forget about each other. Just like that friend you had in high school. Sammy, was it? You and him were so close and were like, we’ll keep in touch. You texted him the week after and that was it. That’s the exact same thing that’s going to happen between Lou and me. We’re going to grow apart eventually.”

“Harry, stop having that destructive attitude. You love Louis and Louis loves you. If you both want to keep contact then you will. Also, I wasn’t in love with Sammy so I didn’t really need him as much as you two need each other. Sammy and I weren’t soulmates, but you and Louis are.”

“Soulmates, that’s bulshit Liam.”

“Harry, Fate has a-“

“And there we go again with Fate! I hate when you do that. There’s no Fate, no Karma, no Mother Nature, no magical God up there, no Voodoo, and no Love At First Sight. There’s just me, you, and everyone else. And as humans, I, you, and everyone else have to make our own decisions, and sometimes we mess up and blame someone who doesn’t exist, just to make ourselves feel better, when in reality we should blame ourselves because that’s the only way we learn.”

“Whatever.”

 

*******

 

“Hi Lou.” Harry said when sat down on Louis’ bed. Louis was in the middle of packing all his clothes and skiing gear.

“Hi Haz,.”

Harry had expected a kiss, but when he didn’t get one, he just assumed it was part of them growing apart already.

He watched as Louis folded his shirts neatly, packed his shoes down and placed all the clothes strategically as if packing his suitcase was some kind of puzzle.

Sometimes when Louis was really concentrated, he would stick out his tongue and narrow his eyes.

“Shit, Haz. I almost forgot!” Louis exclaimed and rushed out of the door only to return a couple of seconds later with Harry’s clothes from a couple of days earlier.

“Here.” Louis said and handed them to him.

“Thanks.”

“I believe my sweatpants are still at yours?”

“Yeah.” Harry confirmed.

“I’ll just go get them later, yeah?”

Harry didn’t answer but fiddled with the hem of his shirt instead.

“Harry?”

“Can I keep them.”

“What?”

“The sweatpants. Can I keep them?”

“Why?”

“I…like them.”

“So do I.” Louis chuckled.

Harry didn’t know what to say so he just decided not to say anything at all.

“Haz.” Louis said and shook his shoulder,” I’m joking. Of course you can have them. Even though your legs are too long for them.”

“Thanks.” Harry muttered.

“Always, Harry.” He said and pressed a kiss onto Harry’s lips.

*******

“Zayn, Harry is acting weird.” Louis stated and sat down next to Zayn. He was supposed to pick Harry up in an hour, and had just figured out what to wear. (Black skinnies, navy t-shirt, and a black blazer).

“What do you mean by weird?”

“I can’t really describe it, like, today he came over and was just really quiet and…reserved. I don’t know if that’s the right word, but anyways you get what I mean.”

“Yeah, like he was so far away somehow, like he wasn’t _really_ present in your conversation?”

“Exactly!”

“I mean, he’s probably scared Louis.”

“Why would he be scared of a date?”

“He’s not scared of today. He’s scared of tomorrow. Hell, I would be too. I mean, why aren’t _you_ scared?”

“What is there to be scared of? I just don’t get it.”

Zayn shook his head in disbelief.

“Tomorrow we’re leaving. You have no idea what he’s been through, Louis. Maybe he’s experienced way too many empty promises. We don’t know, but just imagine finally finding someone and grow attached to them so quickly only to let them go without having a confirmation of it continuing when you get back home.”

“But Zayn, I did give him a confirmation.”

“Louis, I’m going to say it again. We have no idea of what he’s been through and we have no idea of what thoughts are going through his head. He’s probably heard so many confirmations in his 24 years of being alive. He needs actions, not promises.”

*******

“Pick one.” Louis told Harry as they were standing by the stuffed animals in the ski shop.

“Louis, I didn’t _honestly_ mean it.”

“But I did mean it. Now pick one.”

He watched as Harry rummaged around the pile of stuffed animals. He was dressed in black jeans, vans, and a black shirt win white hearts on it. 

He wasn’t behaving as oddly as earlier, but he still wasn’t the Harry he’d gotten to know the past week. Something was definitely bothering him. He didn’t know whether it was the fact that he was going home soon or not, because Louis had promised Harry that he’d stay with him that night outside the pub.

 _Actions, not words_. Went through Louis head again. Dang it Zayn, he thought to himself.

“Found anything?” He asked.

Harry nodded and held out a TY moose. It was adorable, Louis had to admit.

“Apparently moose are very common animals in the Swedish forests. And since we’re practically skiing in a forest it’s okay, right?”

“It’s so cute, Harry.”

Harry smiled for the first time that day, which Louis took as an accomplishment.

 

Twenty minutes later they were sat by a table in the restaurant, looking through the menus.

“Hey Haz?”

Harry looked up immediately.

“What are you thinking? Food wise, I mean.”

“I think…maybe beef with potatoes and salad?”

“Oh, where do you see that!”

“Page….13.”

“Found it! I’m thinking maybe like…I don’t know. Niall said they had a really good spaghetti carbonara here.”

“He told me that too!” Harry said with a giggle, “He wouldn’t shut up about it for, like, twenty minutes.”

 

They ended up ordering both the beef with tomatoes and salad and the spaghetti and deciding on sharing. There was definitely some kind of tension in the air. It was as if Harry had put down a guard making it harder for Louis to get to him. Like Louis was talking to Harry through a door…or a curtain. Harry wasn’t telling jokes, or as happy as he used to be. He was a lot more silent than normally and Louis didn’t like it one bit. He needed to find out what was bugging him and confront him about it.

 

They were almost done eating when Louis noticed that Harry had been poking the same piece of salad for a soling five minutes, just staring at it and poking it.

“Is something wrong, Haz?” Louis asked quietly.

“Huh?” Harry’s head snapped up.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I mean, why wouldn’t I be? I’m great. Thank you.”

“Harry.”

“What?”

“Look, I don’t know what I’ve done or what happened, but you’re pushing me away. I don’t want to pressure you or anything, but if there’s something you need to get off of your chest, then I’m here, okay? Even if it’s about me.”

“Okay.”

“Good. Now that that’s settled, what do you say to going home and watching some kind of Disney movie?”

Harry nodded, ”Sounds nice.”

 

*******

 

“What movie do you want to watch?”

Harry shrugged.

“What’s your favorite Disney movie?”

Another shrug.

Louis let out a sigh.

“Ariel?”

“Sure.”

“Great. I’ll go make some popcorn. You can just find it on Netflix. The TV should have my account logged on automatically.”

Another nod.

 

Louis was going insane. He didn’t like not knowing what was bugging Harry. Especially not since he had a feeling it was his fault. He wanted Harry to be happy. He wanted to be a safe place for Harry, where he could be himself without being judged, be loved, and most of all feel like home.

 

When he returned to the living room, the movie was on the screen, paused right at the beginning, but Harry was nowhere to be seen. He was probably in the bathroom, Louis though and found a couple of blankets rearranged some of the pillows.

Ten minutes later, Harry still hadn’t returned, and Louis decided that something was definitely off. His own room, as well as Zayn’s was empty, but when he pulled the handle to the bathroom, he found it locked.

“Harry?”

No answer.

“Harry, are you okay?”

He pressed his ear against the wooden door.

Nearly ten seconds later a weight was lifted off of Louis’ shoulders when he heard his voice.

“Yeah.”

Louis could hear that Harry’s voice was hoarse as if he’d been crying.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” He heard, followed by a couple of silent small sniffles.

“Can you open the door?”

”No.”

Louis was worried. Very. He didn’t know what was going on in that bathroom, and all he wanted was to hold Harry close and tell him that whatever that was going on would be alright in the end.

“Please.”

He didn’t get an answer, but about a minute or two of silence later, Louis heard the lock to the bathroom door click and he gently pulled the handle only to find Harry sitting on the bathroom floor, face buried in between his knees, crying.

Louis hurried down next to him and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him closer to himself.

”Harry what’s wrong?”

At that, Harry let out a couple of louder sobs.

“Please tell me, Harry.”

Harry just wrapped his arms around Louis and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

Louis could feel Harry’s body shaking slightly, and immediately began running his hand up and down Harry’s back.

“We had a great night, Harry. You got your moose, we ate delicious food, and were about to watch a cute movie together. What happened?” He asked carefully.

Harry didn’t answer but in stead just tightened his grip around Louis and continued crying.

“I’m…s- so sorry” he heard Harry whisper in between sobs after a couple of minutes of him comforting him.

“What happened Harry? Why are you sorry?”

Harry pulled away and looked at Louis with his red puffy eyes and tears running down his cheeks. He tried to speak but his heavy and fast breaths made it impossible for Louis to understand anything he was saying.

“Harry, breathe…..in…..and out....in…and out…”

When his breath had calmed down Harry tried again.

“I’m sorry that I fucked all of this up.”

“No, no, Harry, you didn’t. Not at all.”

“Yeah I did. I-I just, you were so nice to me and I just….I’m probably the worst date ever.”

“Harry, look at me.” He said and cupped Harry’s face.

“Yes, you were a little off today, but I don’t blame you, Harry. Whatever is wrong, it’s okay. It’s human to have days when you’re just not completely in your best mood, and you know what? I know who you are when you’re at your best and I know that this day was probably just an unlucky one. I know that you’re an amazing, kind, and caring person, and that I wouldn’t trade you for anything.”

“Why are you like that?”

“Like what?”

“So nice to me. I ruined your date and practically your whole day. If I was you I’d just tell me to leave and just never talk to me again.”

“Harry don’t say that. I would never not want talk to you.”

Harry just sighed as an answer.

“Want to tell me what this is all about?”

“I don’t know where to start.”

“Well…uhm, let’s start with why you locked yourself in here.”

“I just..I was sitting finding the movie and I realized that…..that…”

“That what?”

“That you could do so much better than me. I’m no one, Louis. I don’t get why you even spent all that time with me. And I know you say that we’d keep talking, but when you left this morning I began thinking and I just…I realized how much you meant to me and how much it would hurt to lose you…”

“So you tried to push me away to avoid hurting yourself?” He asked calmly.

“Yeah.” He said as a new wave of tears began escaping his eyes.

“Harry, it’s okay.”

“No it’s not. Because you must be just as scared of losing me as I am of losing you, but you don’t go pushing me away. Fuck I’m so stupid!” He said and began hitting his arm uncontrollably.

“Harry, no,” he said and grabbed Harry’s wrists, trying to hold them apart until Harry finally gave up after half a minute of fighting against Louis.

“Harry, can I tell you a secret?”

Harry nodded.

“I’m not scared of losing you.”

“Why? Do I mean this little to you?” Harry asked with a pout.

“No, no. You mean so much to me, please believe me?”

Harry just looked at him.

“Please believe me, Harry.”

This time Harry nodded slightly.

“I’m not scared of losing you, because I know that I need you and you need me. We need each other and we literally live 20 minutes or so apart. I want to keep you with me, and I can feel that you want to keep me with you too, am I correct?”

Louis watched Harry give him a nod, pressing his lips together.

“See? Nothing to worry about.”

“Promise?” Harry asked.

“I can’t.” Harry’s face froze.

“What?”

“Zayn told me that promises don’t really mean anything but actions do. Actions, not promises, he told me. So I assure you that my action will be to keep you in my life forever.”

At that Harry’s lips twisted upwards into a little smile.

“Okay, I assure you the same thing then.”

“Good.” Louis said and kissed Harry’s nose and afterwards his lips.

“Good,” Harry repeated.

“Now let’s go watch Ariel.”

And so they did.

 

When it was nearing 10 pm, both of them were still cuddled up together, the whole living room completely free from tension.

“Lou?”

“Mhm?”

Harry was lying on Louis’ lap, one arm on his legs, the other dangling from the couch. Louis right arm was tracing patterns on Harry’s back while the other one was playing with his hair.

“This movie is kind of unrealistic.”

“Yeah, it’s about mermaids.”

“No, I mean. They haven’t even met and yet she says she loves him.”

“Yeah, sometimes you just know when you love someone.” Louis said, trying to ignore the warm feeling in his chest when he said the word _love_ out loud.

“Yeah, but she could have completely misjudged him. What if she finds out that he’s not what she expected him to be?”

“Then she either finds out that she’s not in love with him anymore or tries to focus on the things that she loves instead of the things she doesn’t.” He answered, knowing that this conversation wasn’t really about Ariel and prince Eric anymore.

“But they’ve known each other for so short time.”

“Time doesn’t matter.”

“But what if the prince doesn’t love her back?”

“Trust me, he does.”

After that, Harry nodded and pressed his head further against Louis thigh, focusing back on the movie.

 

At some point during the rest of the movie, Louis heard a light snore from the boy on his lap. He didn’t mind though, because something about Harry’s snores made him feel safe and relaxed. It felt so right.

When the credits began rolling across the TV screen, he grabbed the remote on the couch next to him and turned off the TV. He picked Harry up bridal style and carried him into his bedroom, turning off the lights everywhere with his elbow. He put Harry down on the bed, and dressed him in his now only pair of sweats, because he knew Harry liked them. He then continued to take off Harry’s shirt, which was quite complicated with all the buttons but in the end, he managed to do it successfully without waking Harry up. He found some sweat shorts for himself and took off his blazer and t-shirt before turning off the light on his bedside table, plugging his charger in his phone, setting an alarm for 9am the next day, and last but not least, cuddling up against Harry, inhaling the calming smell of Harry’s hair.

 

Louis couldn’t sleep, so he just talked to Harry even though he was well aware of the fact that he was sleeping.

“You know, when I first saw you, I thought you were pretty. Like really pretty. But then I saw your eyes. I wanted to know what was going on behind those eyes, inside the head of yours. When I found out we had the same jacket, I felt like it was Fate telling me something. And I know that you don’t like Fate, but I honestly believed it. I began following you. I really did. Not all the time, but when I didn’t spot you as I was driving down one of the pistes randomly, I’d follow you for the next two or so. Just because, you know?

Then we crashed that day, remember? I didn’t really realize who I’d crashed with until I was driving away from you. And then I met you again in that lift, and I talked to you. I was so nervous. I was trying to stop shaking. And then when the ride was over I just couldn’t…let you go. I’d gotten to know you a little but suddenly I felt like I needed to know more about you. So I blurted out the thing about hot chocolate. I didn’t mean to say it but I just…did. And like, I’m so happy I did. Because look at us now. You’re here…with me. I’ve never felt anything more right.

Ever since I found out that you lived across the street, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. About how we could just go visit each other whenever we wanted to. And remember that time when we went for a walk and got into that snow fight? Yeah, in that moment you were so beautiful. I was so close to kissing you but then you smeared snow in my face. I loved that day.

When we get back to rainy London I want to take you out all the time, okay? I want you to come to my place and eat family dinner every single Tuesday, because in the end you’re like…family to me. It’s so weird to say out loud, but I honestly feel like I’ve known you for so long already even though we’ve known each other for like a week. But I think…sometimes you find someone and go, wow I didn’t know that I needed you in my life but I do because I can’t live without you…That’s what I’ve been thinking since when I got home from after our first hot chocolate meeting. I-I think…I think I’m in love with you.”

Louis had said it out loud.

He loved Harry.

It was crazy, he thought.

But maybe that was what they were; crazy.

 

Louis was almost asleep, head buried in Harry hair, arm slung over Harry’s waist, when he heard a slight whisper.

“I think I’m in love with you, too.”

*******

When Harry woke up it was to the sound of an alarm clock and Louis letting out an exhausted groan. Harry held Louis tighter, pressing his head against his chest.

“Morning.” Harry whispered.

“Morning, Harry,” Louis replied and ran his fingers through Harry’s curls and pressed a kiss to it afterwards. Then he sat up and looked around, gathering his thoughts.

“Did you mean it?” Harry asked.

“What?”

“What you said last night?”

“Which part of it?”

Harry shrugged, ”All of it?”

Louis laughed and narrowed his eyes at Harry. “You sneaky little boy. You listened to everything?!”

Harry couldn’t do anything other than nod and hope that his smile made up for it.

“Unbelievable….” He said to himself shaking his head lightly.

“But yes, I did mean it.” Louis added.

“Everything?”

“Yeah.”

“You love me.” Harry stated out loud, smiling wide.

Louis nodded.

“Yes, and you love me?”

“Mhm.” Harry confirmed. He didn’t really get to say anything else, because Louis lips were pressed against his own and he’d not have it in any other way.

 

*******

 

“You’ve got everything packed?” Niall asked as Louis closed the trunk of his car. All four boys were standing around Louis’ car, which was fully packed.

Louis sighed and shrugged.

“I guess so.”

That morning Louis and Harry had gotten dressed and met with Zayn in their kitchen who was making their last breakfast. Later, Harry helped them pack their bags and carry them to Louis’ car where he’d place them, strategically, just like the clothes in his suitcase. Harry had tried not to think negatively about the whole Going-Back-To-How-It-Was-thing too much, because he wanted it to last. And Louis wanted it too, he now knew.

 

When Louis opened his arm for Harry to give him a hug, Harry didn’t at all hesitate to do so. Harry loved Louis’ arms. They were toned, strong, tanned, and soft. They hugged around him tightly and Harry’s did the same. Harry could feel Louis’ chin rest on his shoulder, so he placed his chin on Louis’ shoulder as well.

His hair smelled like lavender, and just the smell made Harry feel like home. He’d grown up with a mom who loved lavender, and had around 5 lavender plants around his own apartment. The flower made him relax, and whenever he was sad or just a little out of it, he’d find the little stem of lavender in his purse and smell it, which would brighten his mood just a little.

“I love you, Haz,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear.

“Love you too,” Harry said and pulled Louis even closer.

When Louis tried to pull away after approximately half a minute, Harry wouldn’t let him.

“Don’t want to let go,” He whispered and felt a tear form in his eye.

“Harry, you have to.”

“When will we see each other again?” Harry asked still hugging Louis tightly.

“Friday? I’ll come and visit you at work, yeah?”

“Will you bring hot chocolate?”

Louis chuckled, “Of course. In the meantime, you can always text me, yeah?”

Harry pulled away and raised an eyebrow.

“But I don’t have your number?”

“I put it in earlier.”

“You did?!” Harry gasped.

“Of course. Need to contact you somehow, right?”

Harry bit his lip and nodded before giving Louis a peck on the lips.

 

*******

Harry couldn’t get Louis out of his mind. He, Liam, and Niall were eating dinner and while Liam and Niall were talking, Harry was thinking about Louis. Earlier that day, when he’d watched Louis’ car drive down the road, away from him, he couldn’t help but feel like a part of him was slowly starting to miss. A couple of hours later, Harry was sure that the missing part was Louis. He had way too many thoughts about him and needed to let them out.

“Thanks for dinner, Niall, “ he said and got up, placed his dishes in the sink and headed to his room where he opened his suitcase and found his journal. He hadn’t written anything in it during the whole trip, but he was going back to work in two days anyways so it didn’t really matter. His journal was where all the songs he’d written were. He loved writing, but sometimes it just got too much for him, and that was what the whole point of the break was; to rest. He opened the journal, which was close to full, on one of the blank pages and began writing.

The lyrics just flowed out of his mind and onto the paper so easily. It was like the pencil knew exactly what it was writing.

 

“Hi Haz. Me and Li are about to watch James Bond, wanna join?” Niall asked, entering Harrys room about an hour later.

“Hm?” Harry asked, snapping back into reality.

“What are you doing?” Niall asked, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Harry closed his journal.

“Writing.”

“Ou, what is it about?”

“Louis,” Harry said.

“Can I see it?” Niall asked after a couple of seconds.

“It’s not really done, but yeah, sure.”

Harry watched as Niall read the song, sometimes Niall would smile at the lyrics and the sometimes, he’d scrunch up his nose, which Harry though was adorable.

“This is so good,” He said and gave him a pat on the shoulder when he had read it.

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s simple but really good. Who’s going to sing it?”

“What?”

“Who are you going to give it to? Ed?”

“No one is going to have this one.”

“But you always give the songs you write to someone. Remember that song, what was it, I Know I’m Not The Only One you wrote for that guy, Sam Smith was it? That one was so good!”

“Thanks, Nialler. But some of the songs I write just mean too much to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, yeah I’ve written nearly twenty songs for various artists, but besides those songs, I’ve written around fifteen others that have just meant too much for me to sell them. Like, some of them I really put my soul into and I can’t get myself to sell them. Not for anything or any amount of money in the world.”

“Wow…Why didn’t I know that?”

“Don’t know…Never came up.” Harry said with a shrug.

“Anyways, do you want to watch James Bond with us?”

“Sure.”

*******

“Harry!!” Harry heard a voice say right before being pulled into a tight hug.

“Ed! Mate, how have you been?”

“Great, how was skiing?”

And then told Ed everything. Or, well, most of it. He told him about Louis, the nature, the skiing, the hot chocolate…All the important things.

The way home from Sweden was okay. There were a couple of traffic jams, but nothing too serious. They caught their flight and landed back in London at 3 am Monday morning.  Harry was still thinking of Louis, but writing that song definitely got some of the feelings off his chest.

 

Later that day, he and Ed were stuck with the lyrics for a new song.

“Okay, so tell me again…What have we got so far?” Harry asked, running a hand through his hair.

Ed grabbed his guitar and began playing, singing along, humming the places where he couldn’t remember the lyrics.

“And _that’s_ where we’re stuck.”

“Hmm…You are the earth that I will stand upon, you are the words that I will sing….this is the start of a new beginning?” Harry suggested.

“I don’t know…”

“Nah you’re right, it’s not really it…”

“What if we just ended the chorus there?”

“Is it even a chorus if it is that short?”

Ed shrugged, “I mean, we’re the songwriters, we are the ones who get to decide whether this is a chorus or not, isn’t it?”

“Yeah...So we just end it and go to the second verse…the one that starts with, I’ve thrown it away?”

“Yeah, that one…I like that verse better than the other one we wrote before you went skiing.”

“Great. Say, we work again on it tomorrow, is that okay for you?” Harry asked.

“Sure.”

Slowly, they began putting the instruments back, and cleaning up the studio.

“Did you write anything for yourself while skiing?” Ed asked as he placed one of the microphone stands in one of the lockers.

“Yeah, wrote one song.”

“Can I hear it?”

“It’s not completely done.”

“Pleeeease?”

Harry sighed, “Fine.” and walked towards the piano where he sat down and adjusted the chair before his fingers started playing, gently pressing the right keys. While singing, he couldn’t stop thinking about Louis, and reminded himself that he had to text him later.

“What did you think?” He asked when he had sung the last note.

“I think…It’s a great song, but it would be better with guitar instead of piano.”

“Really?” Harry hadn’t thought of a guitar instead of a piano.

“Absolutely. Wait a second,” he said and lifted his index finger, before walking to the corner of the room where he picked up the guitar and sat back down next to Harry.

“Capo on what?”

“First. And then it’s either C, G, Am, F, or Em, but you know what chord to use.”

“So C, G, Am, F, or Em, right?”

“Yeah.”

 

Turned out Ed was right. Harry hadn’t thought it would have made that big of a difference as it did, and at 5 pm Harry couldn’t have been more happy walking home. The wind was blowing, as he was walking home, making his hair fly in every other direction. He made him self a mental note about remembering to bring a hair elastic the next day. When he passed Starbucks, he couldn’t not go inside, because as embarrassing as it might’ve been, he had missed it when he was away.

He was waiting in line as the smell of freshly brewed coffee invaded his nose, and the warmth made his fingers and ears defrost after having been outside for 20 minutes.

He ordered himself a Chai latte and a brownie, before finding a free table and taking a seat. He connected to the free Wi-Fi and not even a minute later, he’d pressed the Facetime button next to Louis’ name in his contacts.

On the third ring, Louis picked up, revealing him sitting in his bed in his cute pastel blue shirt.

“Harry!”

“Hi.” Harry said with a smile before taking a sip of his drink.

“What are you drinking?”

“Chai latte.”

“Thought you’d be drinking hot chocolate,” he said with a smile.

Harry shook his head, “Nope, only ever drink hot chocolate with you from now on.”

Harry could see Louis blush on the screen, which made harry want to squeeze his cheeks and give each one of them a firm kiss.

“You’re such a sap, Haz. How was work? First day back and all.”

“Tired. I got home at 3 am and had to get up at eight.”

“Poor you,” Louis exclaimed dramatically, “Poor me had to get up at six while you got to sleep until eight. What a tragedy!”

Harry let out a laugh louder than what was appropriate seeing he was in public.

“I take it back.” Harry said apologetically.

“Thank you. What did you do at work today.”

“Well, Ed and I worked on one of his songs and I played one of my own songs for him today.”  
“Ouu, did they turn out good?”

“I think, yeah.”

“What are they about?”

Harry blushed, and scratched his forehead.

“Uhm…One of them is about Ed’s relationships.”

“And the other?”

“I’m such a sap. It’s about you, or for you, or-“ he didn’t get to finish his awkward ramble because he was cut off by a surprised Louis.

“You wrote a song about me!?”

“Yeah…”

“I need to hear it on Friday!”

 _Friday_ Harry thought to himself. On Friday he’d get to hug Louis again, to kiss him, to smell him…to be with him. Four more days. He could do it.

 

And yes, he _could_ do it, because four days later, Harry was in the studio talking to the producer Julian about one of Ed’s songs called Don’t. They were in the middle of deciding whether they should add another layer of guitar or not when Julian’s assistant, Cassie, knocked on the door.

“Harry, there’s a...,”she looked at the post it in her hand, “Louis Tomlinson here to visit you.” Harry beamed. Louis was there. Finally.

“Yes, tell him I’ll be there soon.”

She nodded, and then left.

“Is it alright if I…?” he asked Julian.

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll figure it out tomorrow.”

Harry grabbed his bag and coat before hurrying down the hallways and into the lift. When he finally heard the ding signalizing he’d reached ground level, he waited for the door to open. Finally, they opened and he ran out and spotted Louis immediately. He ran over and jumped into his arms, feeling happier than ever. He didn’t let go of Louis until about a minute later.

“Hi.” Harry said, smiling wider than ever.

“Hi,” Louis replied and pressed a gentle kiss onto Harry’s lips.

“Nice studio.”

“You haven’t seen anything other than this lobby.”

“It looks nice.”

“Yeah, it is.”

**Two weeks later**

Song…All along…for so long… Harry was in the middle of a two hour writing session with himself when Cassie interrupted him.

“Harry, Mr. Richardson wants to talk to you.”

Harry’s eyes grew wide, “Me?”

He hadn’t talked to his boss in a little over four months. He’d be surprised to know if he actually knew who Harry was because he had so many employees.

“Yes, he told me that you could come see him as soon as possible. Apparently it was important.”

Shit, Harry thought. He was going to be fired, Harry was sure of that. He’d probably written too many bad songs or something like that. Maybe the company just didn’t need him anymore.

 

His feet felt heavy as he stepped out of the elevator on the 23rd floor. Of course, Mr. Richardson’s office was in the end of the hallway, making Harry more and more anxious with every single step.

He knocked on the door, and heard a “come in”, before entering.

“Ah, Harry!” he exclaimed happily, which wasn’t quite what Harry had expected.

The office was bright. Had windows everywhere. All the furniture had been changed from black to white since the last time he’d been there.

“Sit down.” He offered and gestured to the chair in front of him. Harry sat down and tried to ignore his hands getting warmer with every second passing by.

There was a couple of minutes of silence where Mr. Richardson rummaged in some of his folders and stacks of papers before looking back at Harry.

“How many songs have you sold in the past six months, Harry?”

“Twelve”

“And how many of them have ended up as hits?”

“Around five, I think.”

At that Mr. Richardson just nodded. He then looked at Harry, then back at the papers that were lying on the desk, then back at Harry. After doing that for well over a minute, he took a deep breath.

“I want to sign you.”

Harry’s heart almost stopped.

“Excuse me?” Harry almost choked on his own words.

“You’ve written five hits in six months, Harry. I’ve been watching you. I know how well you write songs and how much everyone here loves you. I’ve only gotten positive feedback from the artists you’ve written for…It’s not a hard choice for me.”

“Thank you so much.”

“What I want from you is that in three months, I want an album ready. I just hired a new producer that I think you’ll work great with. His name is Nick Grimshaw. You can still write for other artists, but I’ll have team of publicists build up your image and everything, okay?”

“I’m gay.” Harry blurted out.

“What?”

“I-I’m gay.”

“Where are you going with that?”

“I…I just don’t want to be forced back into the closet just so my image is clean or whatever, okay?”

“But-“

“Mr. Richards, I would love to be an artist of yours but I don’t want to do it if I can’t be myself while doing it.”

Mr. Richards stared at Harry, a million thoughts running though his head.

“Fair enough. I’ll have my lawyers send you a contract tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” He said with a sigh of relief and shook Mr. Richards hand before exiting and texting Louis the news.

 

Louis and he were still going strong. He’d picked Louis up from work and Louis had done the same during the past two weeks after the holidays. They’d gone out for hot chocolate at Starbucks and Harry couldn’t be happier. In fact, Louis had asked him out that evening, and Harry couldn’t wait to talk about his news in person with Louis.

**[From Lou]**

**Haz, that’s amazing! So proud of you :***

**Pick you up at yours at 5 okay?**

**Love you, love.**

**Lou xx**

Harry smiled at the text, feeling lucky and blessed to have someone like Louis in his life. Just because of a jacket. When walking home, Harry realized how rare his and Louis’ situation was. Like, what were the odds of having a relationship because of a jacket? It must have been Fa- no, Harry reminded himself. Fate didn’t exist. It was just luck and both of them being on the same page about each other. Simple as that.

Harry pushed the thought of Fate, Destiny, whatever to the back of his head and texted Louis back.

**[To Lou]**

**Thanks, proud of me too :)**

**Just kidding, but five is great.**

**Can’t wait to see you again,**

**haven’t kissed you in two days :(**

**P.s. What should I wear…Formal or..?**

**Love you too,**

**H**

A minute later, Harry’s phone beeped.

 

**[From Lou]**

**See you there then.**

**Gonna kiss you as the first thing when I see you :)**

**Just what you normally wear.**

**(Though I wouldn’t mind those super skinny jeans.)**

**See you in 2 hours and 13 minutes.**

**Lou x**

 

*******

“Where are we going?” Harry asked for the third time.

“If you weren’t so adorable and lovely I’d have kicked you out of the car a long time ago.” Louis said, eyes focused on the road.

Louis had kept his promise and had kissed harry as the first thing when he picked him up.

“You think I’m adorable.” Harry stated.

“Is that what you got from my sentence?”

Harry giggled and gave Louis a shrug.

“I hear what I want to hear.”

“Unbelievable.” Louis said to himself with a smile of fondness across his lips.

After a couple of minutes harry broke the silence again.

“How long until we’re there?”

“Two minutes tops.” Louis said.

“Two minutes, bottoms.” Harry blurted out, which made Louis laugh and really reevaluate how he managed to fall in love with a dork.

“Anyone else and I would have cut off all contact with them immediately.”  
“But I’m special?”

“Very.” Louis confirmed.

 

*******

“Have we been driving for 25 minutes to get to Starbucks which is also located right around the corner from where I live?” Harry exclaimed.

“Yup.”

Harry didn’t hesitate to playfully hit Louis and imitate him, “Anyone else and I would have cut off all contact with them immediately,” he said with a high pitched voice.

“Hey!”

“Hi” Harry said innocently and pecked Louis’ lips.

“For your information, I wanted to go here, because there are way too many people in the one where you live compared to this one. Also, I have a friend that works here, so yeah.” Louis explained and held out his hand for Harry to take, ”Shall we?”

Harry gladly took his hand, “Yup.”

 

Turned out, Louis was right. Aside from them, there were only two others in the café. Like all other Starbucks’ the smell of coffee hit them the second they entered, as well as the warmth and the soft, relaxing light.

Harry picked out some armchairs in the corner of the room to sit in, since he found them extremely comfortable and they were his go to spots to sit.

“I’ll go order, okay?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded and sat down in one of the brown leather chairs. He didn’t even need to tell him what he wanted because the answer would always be, “Hot Chocolate.”

Five minutes later, Louis came back and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the small brown table.

“Sorry, just got caught up with chatting with Laura.”

“Louis, it’s fine. It was only 5 minutes or so.”

“Okay.”

“So how’s it going at work, Mr. popstar in the making?” Louis teased with a smirk.

“Actually, it went really well. I finished the last parts of the signing with all of the contracts and stuff, and worked on a song with another upcoming artist called Melanie Martinez. She’s so cool. Like her sound is so unique, so to mix both of our ideas together was so…interesting.”

“Yeah, I can imagine. Isn’t she the one with the song…dollhouse or something like that?”

“Exactly!”

“But what about you? When do I get to hear your songs?”

Harry blushed from the thought of Louis listening to his songs. Because since the vacation, he’d written another three songs about Louis. Not that he didn’t like them or that he didn’t want Louis to hear them. He wanted to play them for him so badly, but there were just a couple of…problems with that. Because in some of them he’d used the word ‘boyfriend’ which they really weren’t yet.

“They’re not ready yet.” Harry told him.

“At least one? I never got to hear that one you wrote two weeks ago.”

“Fine…When we get home.” Harry said with a sigh.

Louis’ eyes grew wide, “Are you taking me home?”

“I-I mean, if it’s okay with you?” Harry asked confused.

A couple of seconds later, Louis broke into a fit of laughter, “Just kidding, I’d very much like to go to yours afterwards.” He said and kissed Harry’s lips.

Harry tried his hardest not to laugh, so instead he said, “Don’t you think our chocolates are done by now?”

Louis nodded and went to the counter to get them.

When he came back, he handed one of them to Harry, who took a sip.

“I think they spelled your name wrong, but yeah,” Louis mentioned, his cup covering his large nervous smile.

Harry’s brows furrowed and he turned the cup to find his name. Louis couldn’t even look at Harry the following couple of seconds but when he heard Harry exclaim, “Louis!” with a gasp he immediately looked up and saw a very surprised looking Harry.

“What?” Louis asked as if he didn’t know what was going on.

The next thing he knew was Harry’s cup 5 centimeters from his nose, where _‘Be my boyfriend?’_ was written with a black marker followed by a heart.

“Did you-?” he asked and pointed at the cup, still in shock.

“I might have…”

He didn’t even get to finish, because Harry’s lips was pressed against his.

“So should I take that as a yes?”

“Of course! This makes it so much easier!”

“What?”

Harry stopped for a second and took a deep breath.

“So the reason I didn’t really want to show you the songs was because I kind of mentioned my boyfriend and I didn’t know if it was, you know, appropriate to do so yet, but now it’s okay, right?”

Louis just giggled, “You’re so cute when you’re rambling.”

“Thanks.” Harry replied as he blushed.

 

******

 

An hour and ten minutes later, Louis was sitting on Harry’s couch looking at a very nervous Harry.

“But this isn’t the final version, okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, first I thought of it as a song that should be accompanied by a piano, but then Ed, you know him, thought it would sound cooler with guitar backing so now we’re debating which one to go with, but this is the one with piano backing.”

“Oh, okay.”

Harry nervously pressed the touchpad on his MacBook pro, which was connected to his surround sound system. Then he sat down next to Louis and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

The sound of soft piano notes came through the speakers and after already ten seconds, Louis was in love with the song.

 

_You and I,_

_We’re like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky._

_With you, I’m alive,_

_Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide._

_So stop time right here in the moonlight,_

_Cause I don’t ever want to close my eyes._

_Without you, I feel broke,_

_Like I’m half of a whole._

_Without you, I’ve got no hand to hold._

_Without you, I feel torn,_

_Like a sail in a storm._

_Without you, I’m just a sad song._

_With you, I fall._

_It’s like I’m leaving all my past in silhouettes up on the wall._  
_With you, I'm a beautiful mess._  
_It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge._

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight_  
_Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

  
  
_Without you, I feel broke,_

_Like I’m half of a whole._

_Without you, I’ve got no hand to hold._

_Without you, I feel torn,_

_Like a sail in a storm._

_Without you, I’m just a sad song._

_You’re the perfect melody,_

_The only harmony I want to hear._  
_You're my favorite part of me_  
_With you standing next to me_  
_I've got nothing to fear_  
  
_Without you, I feel broke_  
_Like I'm half of a whole_  
_Without you, I've got no hand to hold_  
_Without you, I feel torn_  
_Like a sail in a storm_  
_Without you, I'm just a sad song_

When the song was coming to an end, Harry stood up to go pause the music, but was dragged back down onto the couch where Louis held him tighter than ever. Because this song had not only lyrically meant so much to Louis, but also emotionally. During the whole song, Louis couldn’t help but imagine Harry sitting in his room in the snowy wonderland of Sweden, almost crying, and pouring his feeling out into the song. He could hear Harry’s sadness in the song and that was one of the things that caught Louis’ attention the most. He’d never wanted Harry to feel sad in any way, so the hug was some sort of apology in Louis mind. Of course, it was also because he loved him. It was a mixture of a lot of emotions all at once.

 

“I love you so much, Harry. I really do.” Louis sobbed into Harry’s shoulder.

“Love you too, Lou. So much.” He said and let Louis squeeze him tighter.

 

When Louis finally let go, both boys had tears in their eyes.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Harry offered.

“Yeah. Also kind of want to kiss you a lot, but yeah, a movie sounds great.”

 

Ten minutes later, the intro of The Notebook was being shown on the TV screen and the boys were cuddled up under at least three soft blankets. Both boys had decided to take of their shirts after Louis had claimed it would get too hot when they would be lying that close to each other.

As the movie was playing, Louis pressed small kissed everywhere on Harry’s stomach, which Louis had grown to love.

 

It had just passed 10pm and the movie was still playing when Harry’s phone rang.

“Shit.” Harry exclaimed, “I promised my mom to facetime today. Turn on the lights, please?”

 

When the lights were turned on and Harry’s hair was back to somewhat normal after having Louis play with it for almost an hour, he signalised to Louis to keep quiet before calling his mom back.

“Harry!” Louis saw Harry’s mum exclaim.

“Hi mum!” Harry answered with a smile.

“So how are you, Boo?”

Harry looked at Louis who was grinning because of the nickname that Harry had failed to tell him about, before returning his focus back to his mum.

“I’m great. Just finished a lot of contracts today with the label and stuff so yeah.”

“Oh that’s amazing. You know, I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you.”

“So what are you do-“ Harry’s mum asked but was interrupted by Louis sneezing.

“Oh who’s with you? Is it Niall? Liam?” His mum asked immediately.

Harry’s cheeks flushed.

“Actually no. Uhm…This is Louis.” He said and turned the phone towards Louis.

“Hi, Mrs. Styles.”

“Oh, call me Anne, darling.”

“Right.” Louis nodded.

“Harry, how come I didn’t know about you and Louis being friends? When did that happen?”

“We actually met in Sweden, and yeah, turns out that Louis’ friend Zayn is friends with Niall!”

“Wow, small world, huh?”

“Yeah.” Both boys agreed.

“Oh Harry, what happened to that boy of yours you told me about?”

Harry blushed, remembering how he’d told his mum about this cute boy he’d just recently met, who in reality was Louis.

“That’s Louis.”

And at that, Anne’s jaw dropped.

“Oh! Of course, how didn’t I figure that out? I mean, you’re half naked.”

When neither Louis or Harry answered, simply because they had no idea of what to say, Anne spoke again.

“So Louis, what are your intentions with Harry?”

Meanwhile Harry let out an embarrassed groan, Louis took the phone from his hands and looked at Anne.

“Only the best ones, I promise. I love your son very, very much and I genuinely think that he’s one of the most kind, humble, and creative people I’ve ever met. Trust me when I say that I will protect your son and show him nothing but respect and love.”

He watched Anne look at him for, what Louis felt was the most nerve-racking, 5 seconds of his life before she said.

“Well, I have no doubt that you’ll do that, Louis…?”

“Tomlinson.” Louis answered.

“Tomlinson?” Anne asked surprised.

“Yes.”

“As in Phoebe and Daisy Tomlinson?”

“Uhm yes?” Louis answered, brows furrowed, clearly still very lost in the situation.

“You know his family?!” Came from Harry.

“Apparently. Every Tuesday I go to pick up Lux from school and she’s always playing with Phoebe and Daisy.”

“Wow…” came from the boys.

“I’m going to say it again. Small world.”

And the boys could only agree.

“But anyways, I think I’m going to hang up and let you two cuddle in peace, but I’ll definitely be looking forward to meeting you, Louis, because if you’re just half as nice as your sisters then I’ll love you already.”

“Thank you.”

 

And later that night, when the TV had been turned off and the boys were lying in Harry’s bed, Louis couldn’t help but think out loud.

“Is it weird that I see a future with you?”

“No, because I do it too.”

“It’s just like, everything fits so well. You know with Niall and Zayn and your mom and my sisters and you and me.”

“Yeah, like…puzzle pieces.”

“I think that someday I want to marry you. Like, for real.”

“Me too, Lou.”

“And we’ll wear our jackets for the wedding.” Louis said which made Harry giggle.

“And serve hot chocolate for the reception.”

“Yeah, definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the epilogue!


	4. When it was about the future

A lot happened during the next 6 years. April Tomlinson, their daughter, for example. She was the greatest thing that could ever have happened to both Louis and Harry. With her luscious brown curls, dimples, and a beautiful and contagious smile, she made their lives ten times brighter and gave them an amount of happiness that was incomparable to anything else. Even though she was young, she was more mature than any kid Louis and Harry had ever met. She understood most things and always tried to understand things. All the time.

 

And this time was not different from all the others.

 

“Daddyyyyy!” April yelled from her room. Harry had just sent her to her room to get ready for bed, and was in the middle of cleaning up the house from having had seven girls over for April’s four-year birthday party when he heard her. It wasn’t as bad as both Louis and Harry had expected the aftermath of the party to be, but there were still plates, cups, flags, toys, and wrapping paper everywhere.

“I’ll be there in a minute!” Harry yelled back before placing the cups on the kitchen counter by the sink and heading down the hallway to April’s room.

When opening the door, he found his daughter lying in her bed surrounded by at least ten stuffed animals. He sat down in the armchair by the bed, and leaned over to peck her cheek.

“Where’s Papa?” She asked, nuzzling her head further into the soft pillow.

“In the kitchen. Why?”

“I want him here.”

“Okay, I’ll go get him, love.”

 

Five minutes later, Louis was sitting across Harry’s lap in the armchair and April was hugging her stuffed dog.

 

“So how was your day, sweetie?” Louis asked.

“Super. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” both dads said.

“Why’s my name April?” She asked out of nowhere, which caught both dads off guard.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Lucy said that my name isn’t normal. She also said that her name is better than my name…Is that true?” April asked nervously.

“Listen, love. April is such a beautiful name, and it has such a beautiful meaning.” Louis explained.

“What meaning?”

“You see, six years ago when your dad and I met, we fell in love. Nearly eleven months later, in December, we got married.” Harry explained.

“With the ugly jackets?” April asked.

“Yes. Then when April came around we decided we wanted a kid, and then nine months later we got you.”

“And then?”

“And then we took care of you and you grew into this beautiful little girl.” Louis said.

“Not little!” April protested which made the two men giggle.

“Of course not. Sorry.” Louis apologized and gave her a kiss.

“It’s okay, Papa. You’re also littler than Daddy.”

“Heeey!” Louis exclaimed.

“It’s true.” Harry agreed and pressed a kiss to his husband’s lips.

 

“What are we going to do tomorrow?” Louis asked to change the topic from his height.

“Can we pleeeease go to Anne’s house? Or Jay’s!” April begged.

“I’m sure we can figure something out. Right?” Harry asked Louis who agreed.

“Yes! Can I play with Daisy and Phoebe then?”

“Yeah, but remember that they’re big girls now. Maybe they’re out with their friends.” Louis informed.

“But I’m big too!”

“Yeah but they’re twelve years old.”

“This much?” April asked as she held up ten fingers and then two fingers.

“Exactly!”

“And I’m only this much?” She asked, holding up two fingers on each hand like two peace signs.

“Yes.” Harry answered, only to see his daughter pout and let out a deep breath.

“But don’t worry. I promise you that you’ll grow up and become the prettiest girl ever.” Harry said.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

April’s eyes went from her father’s to around the room and stopped at a picture from Louis’ and Harry’s wedding day.

“What’s with the jackets?” she asked pointing at the picture.

Louis and Harry looked at the wall and smiled when they saw the picture. Because how could they not.

After that night they’d gotten off the phone with Anne, Louis had met her within the next week. And within the week after that, Harry had met Jay. And believe it or not, in the week following those two weeks the Tomlinsons and the Styles’ were eating dinner together as if that was a thing that they’d been doing for years.

 

Harry released his album in July. It went to number two on iTunes and he went on a trip around the world to perform and do promo where he, of course, brought his boyfriend with him. They visited countries such as Japan, India, China, Italy, Germany, Denmark, America, Canada, and stayed an extra week in Stockholm in Sweden just because.

 

Harry had proposed during his show in Sweden in October. He’d written a new song and played it for the audience which Louis was in. Or technically he was standing between the fence and the stage. Harry had, when the song had ended, invited Louis up on stage and had proposed right then and there. Louis, of course, was surprised and started crying, but answered Harry’s, “Will you marry me?” with, “Yes, of course!”

 

The wedding took place in December, and was one of the most unique things in both boys’ lives. As they’d agreed that day they’d become boyfriends, both of them said, “I do,” to each other whilst wearing their skiing jackets, and drank hot chocolate instead of wine for the reception, and a week later, Harry took Louis back to the same resort in Sweden for their honeymoon where they, of course, also wore their jackets.

 

“It all started six years ago in Sweden…” Harry began.

 

 

**_ THE END _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed reading this fic and if you want to, please give me some feedback in the comments seeing as I'd like to improve my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)  
> Feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
